But I'm Your Teacher
by DancinAlways416
Summary: Jenna is from New York City trying to get the courage to stop depending on her parents. She gets a job offer to teach in La Push. When she arrives, she finds herself thrown into a world of legends and mythical creatures. All she wanted was to be normal...
1. That Was Cruel

Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is my new story that just came to me and was begging to be written...**

**Please Enjoy and Reviews are GREAT!! **

"That Was Cruel"

"You can't leave me!" Bayleigh yelled at me as she grabbed the shirt I just put in my suitcase back on my bed.

"Sorry, but I just got offered my dream job," I said as I grabbed the shirt Bayleigh put on my bed.

"What the hell can possibly be in La Push that is so much better than New York City? I mean New York has everything, La Push has trees. Which do you want, everything or trees?" She said. I rolled my eyes and continued packing as if she wasn't there.

"I have to go, unlike you I want to stop depending on my parents. I'm 23 years old. It's time to grow up. And as if I haven't told you a hundred times, but I have always wanted to teach in a smaller community and well La Push is perfect," I said with a smug smile.

"Damn you Jenna! We have been best friends since 5th grade, you can't just fuck this up now," she said using her whining voice.

"Talk about being selfish. You want me to give up my dream job because you would rather just be a lazy ass and live off your rich parents. Some best friend you are," I said. I found out a month ago that La Push needed an English teacher. I had just finished my student teaching at the biggest school ever, and I promised myself I would not go through that again. Of course my parents helped me find this job, but they were ecstatic that I was trying to grow up.

"Well fine then, but I am throwing you a going away party," Bayleigh said as she started folding my clothes that were piled mile high on my bed.

"Like I have a choice. I'm just giving you the excuse you need to have an awesome party."

"This is true," she said with a smile.

Bayleigh went into a rant about everything that was going to be needed for the party and I tuned her out. I planned on leaving for the La Push by Friday, giving me 4 days to pack. It was strange that I would start teaching in the middle of the first semester, but the school said they needed me as soon as possible. All the emotions that I was feeling were starting to become overwhelming. I was happy that I was finally leaving, mad that Bayleigh was being such a bitch about everything, scared out of mind that I was actually going to be teaching, and at the same time sad that I was leaving my friends and family and going off into the unknown.

"Hellloo Jenna, are you even listening to me?" Bayleigh asked as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"To be perfectly honest, no I wasn't," I said with a sheepish grin. She rolled her eyes and slapped my arm.

"I asked if you and Tim are going to do a long distance relationship or is it over once you leave."

I took a deep breath. Tim was my boyfriend of 4 years, and although I did love him something about him was pushing me away. Every time we would try to go the next level in our relationship he would make sure we took two steps back.

"Seeing that Tim has problems with serious relationships, I would have to say it will be the latter," I said.

"Perfect that means the party is going to be full of hot guys," she said with a wide grin.

"Bay, I am moving, which means that I do not need to find anyone in New York. Do you understand, or would you like me to rephrase that?" I said acting like I was talking to a child.

"Har Har, you are funny. No I am serious. A little fun before you leave won't kill you," she said.

"Don't you have things to organize or something, like for the party?" I asked and she rolled her eyes, but got off the bed. She walked up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I really am going to miss my Jen," she said once she pulled away. I smiled at her and nodded. "Well since you are leaving Friday how about the party be Thursday at my place, since you will have an almost empty apartment?" she asked.

"Sounds terrific, now could you please leave so I can finally get something done?" I said.

"Fine, I am leaving," she said as she walked out the door.

I went back to my closet and grabbed more clothes to put on my already covered bed.

"Damn, I really should stop shopping," I said to myself. What can I say, shopping was my guilty pleasure. My parents were never around when I was a teenager, and they had plenty of money, so Bay and I would shop all the time. We would always try to never wear the same outfit twice. It's not like we would waste the clothes, because once we wore them we would always give them to the needy. As a teenager I will admit that I was a snobby bitch, but the more years I tack on, the more I grow out of that.

I snapped out of my day dream when I heard my phone ringing. I ran around my apartment like a chicken with its head cut off trying to find it. Once I found it, I looked at the caller id and it was only Tim calling.

"Hello?" I said.

"So, you're leaving Friday," he said.

"Yeah," I said back. This was really awkward. In the back of my mind I was hoping he would just break up with me right now so I didn't have to do it.

"Well, see about you and me, I don't think it's going to work with all that distance between us," he said in a rush of words.

"Ok, well I have a lot to do, so bye," I said then hung up not waiting for a response. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would when he broke up with me. At least I wasn't going to be a typical girl about everything and cry and eat ice-cream to solve my problems.

I continued packing the rest of the day, but somehow my bed would never clear off, so I ended up falling asleep on the couch.

The next few days leading up to the party went by very quickly. Before I knew it, Bayleigh was pulling me into her bathroom and throwing make up on me. After she was done she threw me what I assumed was what she wanted me to wear. It was a pink cocktail dress, heart shaped around the bust, black band around the waist, and a shiny vertical stripe pattern. Also, she handed me a pair of pink heels, black earrings, a pink necklace, and also a black clutch.

"I couldn't help but notice that there were no decorations in your apartment," I said as Bayleigh was putting on her black heels.

"Change of plans, we instead are going to a club," she said with a wide grin.

"This was kinda my opportunity to say goodbye to everyone, and I don't think my parents will come to a club."

"Well you are wrong. They are probably waiting for you there. They said they wouldn't miss your going away party no matter what," she said as she grabbed two coats from her closet.

It felt like to seconds later we were pulling up and walking into Element like we owned the place.

The place was packed. The dance floor had so many people crammed there they had to be over capacity. Bayleigh grabbed my arm and pulled me to the VIP section, where I was greeted by my friends and parents.

"Let's go dance Jenna!" Bayleigh yelled in my ear. I just laughed and followed her to the dance floor. We were dancing like idiots, but we didn't care. We were having too much fun to notice all the looks we were bound to be getting. After about 3 songs, Bay said she wanted a drink, so I walked to the bar with her.

"I have to pee, be right back," Bay said to me once we were at the bar. I was watching her walk away as I notice someone come stand next to me. I looked over and saw a tall somewhat tan guy looking at me.

"Nice legs, when do they open?" He said trying to sound seductive. Oh no, that's not okay in Jenna land.

"Nice mouth, when does it close?" I asked back sarcastically.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. I know how to please a woman," he said.

"Well please leave me alone," I said as I started to look for Bay.

"Whatever, be like that," he said as he walked off. Phew, at least I got out of that one not being raped.

"JENNA!" Bay screamed at me. "I got us a booth, let's go."

I followed her and told her about Mr. Flirt I just met.

"I told you have a little fun before you leave," she said after I finished my story. I was about to say something along the lines of how I am leaving tomorrow or how STDs were not fun but was interrupted by a short man walking over to us.

"Hey Beautiful, how would you like me to take you to dinner sometime," he said. What was with men tonight and thinking I would ever go out with any of them? Sure I got hit on a lot, but never twice in like five minutes.

"Sorry, I'm anorexic," I said trying to sound serious. On top of being hit on, these guys had the worst pick up lines ever.

"Well," the man said clearly looking uncomfortable. "How about a drink then?"

"I would rather just have the cash," I said as Bayleigh started choking on whatever she was drinking.

"It looks like someone is playing hard to get," the creepy man said.

"No, more like impossible to get," I said hoping this would make him leave. And without another word he turned around and walked away from the booth.

"That was cruel," Bayleigh said through her laughter.

"Look, I should go home," I said.

"What? Why?"

"1 I can't drink, 2 I have like a two day drive ahead of me, and 3 I hate getting hit on," I said as I started to get out of the booth to look for my parents.

"Are you leaving honey?" My mom said once I found her in the VIP lounge.

"Yes, I need sleep," I said as I went to hug her.

"Well be careful and call when you make it there," she said as she kissed my forehead. She handed me off to my dad and he said a simple goodbye and told me to be careful.

Before I knew it I was back at my apartment, staring at my ceiling feeling anxious for what was awaiting me in the small town of La Push.

**Please let me know if I should contiune or not!**


	2. Name Game and Telephone Charades

Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So here's chapter 2. It's kind of a slow chapter but the good stuff is coming. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, they always make me feel special so thank you.**

**Disclamier: I own Jenna, Bayleigh, and the plot. Stephenie Meyer owns werewolves. (I always forget to put this...oops)**

**Please Enjoy and review!!**

"The Name Game and Telephone Charades"

So maybe having a party the night before I leave was really stupid. I didn't get home till about midnight, giving me 4 hours to sleep before I would drive 12 hours. Yeah, not smart. Waking up was pure hell. I did not want to leave, but I forced myself up.

I went to load a few last minute things into my car when I noticed something on my floor. I walked up to it and it looked like blankets, but once I kicked it and it made a noise, so there went that thought.

"OUCH!" The thing screamed as it threw the blankets of it. I laughed when I saw it was Bayleigh.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well isn't it obvious? I am here to say goodbye before my best friend goes off and pretends to be a grown up or something," she said as she started to get up.

Once I was finally ready to leave, it was already 5. Bayleigh gave me a quick hug and hurried to leave. She didn't handle people leaving very well. I looked at my apartment one more time before heading off.

Three extremely long, boring, nothing to do days later I saw the sign that said Welcome to Forks at about 5 on Sunday, which is where I would be living even though I would be teaching in La Push. I found my house easily in the small town and was shocked by how much I already loved it. It was small, which was nice considering it was only me, and had a front porch. I turned the car off in a hurry and ran to go explore my house.

I felt like a kid in a candy store, everything was perfect. After I walked through the front door I gasped as I saw how open everything was. Leading through a big arch to left, was the kitchen and small dining room. On the right was a hallway, which I assumed was where the two bedrooms and bathrooms were. I smiled widely as I walked toward the kitchen; touching the walls as I was walking by, just making sure they were real.

I jumped as I heard someone knocking on my already open front door.

"It looks like you are right on time," a man said as he grinned at me. He was in a white jump suit, so I assumed he was a mover. It was a good thing I had my parents otherwise I wouldn't have any furniture. They took care of just about everything for me.

Surprisingly, it only took the movers about 2 hours to move everything in and where I wanted it. I went to my car to grab everything from there. I noticed one of the movers still standing by my car. I ignored him and grabbed as much as I could. I walked through the front door and dropped all of my stuff. I turned to shut the door, but saw the mover standing in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a confident voice.

He just laughed and grabbed my wrist. I pushed him hard. It's not like I'm weak. I work out all the time. He stumbled back and looked dumbfounded.

"Come on, you know you want me?" He said as he started to walk back over to me. Who was he kidding? He had a baby face with green eyes, blonde hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in a week, and he was short, shorter than me which is saying something since I am only 5'4.

I slapped his face and slammed the door. I hurried to dead bolt it and lock the handle. I took a deep breath and got my phone from my pocket.

"Like a dumb door could stop me," I heard him say through the door as though his lips where pressed against it.

I dialed the familiar number and was relieved when she answered right away.

"Hello," Bayleigh said happily.

"I need your help," I said loudly into the phone, hoping creeper behind the door could hear me.

"SHIT!" I heard him scream as he ran off. I exhaled sharply, excited my idea actually worked.

"Not again, what is it with men and wanting to rape you? At least you don't dwell on things, because I couldn't handle you as a friend then," Bayleigh said.

"I don't know, it has to be my kick ass body, because it defiantly isn't my bitchy personality," I said as Bay chuckled on the other line.

"So is it safe to assume that you made it, and not make an ass out of you and me," she said as she giggled. "And don't roll your eyes at me. I might not be there, but I know you to well Jen," she continued as I laughed.

"Now, are you teaching tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes," I said simply. I was beyond nervous just thinking about it.

"Well are all of you clothes there?" She asked as I began to get confused.

"Yes, but they're all in boxes," I said.

"Oh well, I already have the perfect outfit picked out for you. Just check your email and wear what I tell you," she said smugly.

"How-" I started to get out before I was interrupted.

"I took pictures of all your clothes and accessories before you moved," she said as though it was nothing.

"You're a freak," I said as she laughed. "How am I going to check my email? I don't even have a telephone set up yet, hell you should see my front room, it looks like Heaven took a huge crap," I said as I heard her laugh.

"Well, at least its Heaven and not Hell, but you are a dumbass. Use your phone, idiot. Those poor kids that you will be teaching, they are going to be so stupid after you're done with them," she said.

"Look who's talking Miss I only walk backwards when I'm drunk! But I have to go, lots to do and little time. Talk to you soon, love ya, and bye," I said. I hung up after she said by and started to unpack.

By time I fell asleep, I already had my bedroom almost done, with the exception of my dresser, and my bathroom was completely finished. I woke up the next morning with a horrible feeling in my stomach, but of course I was just nervous about teaching. I looked at the clock and it said 5, which gave me plenty of time to get ready. After I finished straighting my hair, I checked my phone to see what Bay thought I should wear. She picked out a dark pink blouse that had ruffles in the front, along with a black knee length skirt. She also sent me a picture of my pink pumps, silver bangles, black earrings, and a pink handbag. Thankfully my closet was done so it was easy to find the outfit. After adding some natural looking makeup, I grabbed my gray coat, and decided I would just skip breakfast this morning. I don't think my stomach is really up to it anyways.

I drove to the school, which was easy to find, and parked where it said teacher parking. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 7:15. I took a deep breath, before I felt brave enough to head to the office.

"Well you must be Ms. Rutledge," the young girl at the desk said. She looked like she was still was in high school. "I'm Kim Connweller and I'm a senior. You're my new English teacher," she said with a polite smile. "I can show you where you're room is," she said as she stood up and walked out of the office with me following her.

When I walked into the room, my nerves vanished and the start of the day couldn't come fast enough. I smiled as I walked over to my desk and gently stroked it, hoping I didn't look like a freak. I took my coat off and placed it on the back of the chair behind the desk.

"Well, I'm supposed to tell you feel free to decorate how you would like and if you have any questions the office is there. I guess I will see you first period," Kim said as she smiled and turned to leave.

I walked back to the desk and noticed the grade book on the desk I picked it up and just stared at it. I knew that I should probably do something, like oh I don't know plan what I was going to do for the day, but I couldn't find it in myself to put the grade book down. I heard noise outside the door and then I panicked. How can someone just stare at something for so long and not realize it?

As the first few people started coming into the room, I was suddenly nervous again. I pretended to be busy at the desk so I wouldn't have to look at the students. After I heard the bell ring I cleared my throat and looked up. I grabbed my grade book and walked around to sit on the front of my desk.

"So, as you probably figured out, I'm your new English teacher. My name is Jenna Rutledge, but you will obviously call me Ms. Rutledge," I said as I looked at the grade book again. I don't what it was, but when I looked at it, I calm down. "Let's do attendance."

"Quil Ateara," I said as I heard someone with a deep voice say here. So I moved on to the next name. "Embry Call?" I said in question form.

"I'm here," I heard a husky voice say, which surprised me. But what surprised me more was when I looked up, I was staring him straight in the eyes. He looked at me with the most intoxicating chocolate brown eyes. I hurried to look back and finish attendance. I did find it a bit odd that Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry all looked like they were on steroids and they looked alike.

"I didn't plan anything so we're just going to play some icebreaker games. But first could you move the desk so they are in a circle," I said and watched as they hurried to do this. "Ok, so the name game is first. It's simple, we'll start with Kim, and she will say Hi my name is adjective starting with a k Kim, then Jared with repeat her name then add his to the end. This will continue until it gets back to me," I said with a smile. I was really good at names and I already knew everyone's name so this would be easy.

"I hate my name," I heard Quil say.

The game went smoothly until I felt my heart flutter when I heard Embry. "Hi Kind Kim, Jazzy Jared, Pissed off Paul, and Quirky Quil. My name is Exotic Embry," as he said this he looked over at me and I was once again intrigued by his intense stare.

After the game finished, with a flawless ending on my part, I told them the next game, which I was looking forward to. "This is called telephone charades. It's like telephone and charades combined. You will have to act out books that you have read in the past two years. Who would like to go first and would like to go last?" I asked and Kim said she would go first and Embry said he would go last.

"Then you can stand next to me Embry," I said as he began to walk to the other side of me. He was oddly graceful for his size.

After many laughs, the class ended. The rest of the day continued like the first class. I had a lot of fun, but I knew I should try to teach something tomorrow. I was shocked to see that there were others that looked like Embry and his friends. But before I realized it I was at home calling Bayleigh.

"Is it wrong that I think one of my students is hot?" I asked not giving her a chance to say hi.

**So you should tell me what you think!!**


	3. I'm a Pedophile

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed!! Anyways, I was really hyper when I wrote this, just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the werewolves and Kim, I just borrowed them! :)**

**Please read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 3

"I'm a Pedophile"

"_Is it wrong that I think one of my students is hot?" I asked not giving her a chance to say hi._

"So, you're first day was that wonderful, huh?" she asked while giggling.

"Shut up, I don't know what to do," I whined.

"Do what you do to every other guy you like, avoid him," she said simply.

"Hey idiot, he's my student," I said.

"I told you that you shouldn't have moved. If you were in New York then none of this nonsense would be happening, and you wouldn't feel like a creepy pedophile," she said laughing as I just frowned.

"You act like he's like 10 or something. There's only about 5 to 6 years between us," I said.

"Whatever, so let's hear about the heartbreaker," she said.

"Well, he's huge-" I stopped as I heard her laugh. "Mind out of the gutter, Bay. I meant he's tall, dark, and handsome. He has to be at least 6'5 or something. He has the most gorgeous brown eyes, and his hair is like to his chin. And his body is perfect. But the topper is that his name is Embry. With a name like that he should be a stripper or something," I said.

"Holy shit, you have it bad. You haven't been into someone this much since Tim. I think you have more than just the hots for him," she said with yet another giggle.

"But he has to be 18. He's in my senior class," I said trying to make myself feel better since Bayleigh is just mocking me.

"Unless he's smart and got moved up or something," she said.

"Bay, you are supposed to be helping me feel better, not worse," I said.

"Sorry," she said. Then I thought of how his smile made my heart speed up and how looking into his eyes was like drowning in the ocean. I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head.

"God, I am a pedophile," I said sadly.

"How about you just go to the store, get some wine, plan your lesson and clear your head," she said soundly like she was trying to comfort me now. "But in the meantime, I have to go change your outfit. This boy will be having fantasies about you tomorrow. BYE!" She yelled and then hung up before I could protest. I could just change my outfit, but maybe I wanted Embry to want me too.

After taking Bayleigh's advice, I was settled into the chair in my room, thinking of something to do tomorrow. But the more I focused on teaching the more I thought of Embry. And the more I thought of Embry, the more wine I had.

"Damn kid is turning me into an alcoholic," I said to myself as I filled up about my seventh glass. It was only about 8, so I decided before I got too far ahead of myself, I would go to bed now and wake up early.

I woke up the next morning to the blaring of my very annoying alarm clock. I groaned and rolled over to turn it off. I remember that I needed to plan so I jumped out of bed and hurried to get ready. Once I was ready to get dressed, I looked at my email and shook my head at what Bayleigh wanted me to wear, but this was going to be an attention getter. The dress that had a red pinstriped shirt attached to a black skirt, with a black belt around the waist. To say the least, it fit quite tight. I was to also wear black boots that went to the ankle. I took a deep breath, and went to go find everything.

When I was dressed, I noticed that it was extremely hard to bend over. I made a mental note to tell Bayleigh to pick looser outfits, but this one will do its job today.

I got to the school at about 6:20, giving me plenty of time to get something done. I rushed to my classroom and got to work. I worked quickly on all my classes, but my senior class was giving me some difficulties. I was deep in thought when a knock on my door made me jump. I looked up and it was Kim standing by the door, with a smile on her face.

"Can you take me shopping sometime? I wish I could dress like you," she said as she walked into the room. I just laughed, not bothering to tell her that my friend picked my outfits for me.

"Are you always here?" I asked her.

"I help the office in the mornings, but they didn't me so I have been wandering the hallways, and well you looked like you needed some help," she said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do today. Why is your class so hard to plan for?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well, our last teacher never did anything, so whatever you do is going to be perfect," she said.

I was on my computer, looking up creative writing prompts when I found the perfect website. It had 329 prompts that were really funny. I found my perfect lesson. I looked up at Kim and smiled at her.

"I take it you found something," she said and I just nodded. I looked around the room and decided to fix the desks to my liking. So I stood up and started to fix the desks.

"Do want some help?" She asked.

"Sure, I just want them in a better circle," I said as I started pushing a desk.

"Oh shit," I heard and my head snapped to the door. I saw Embry standing in the doorway shaking slightly. When I looked at his face, he looked like he was in pain. Without another word he pushed away from the door and went out of sight. I looked over at Kim and she exploded with laughter. I raised an eyebrow at her trying to get her to explain.

"Embry thinks you're hot, along with every other male in the student body, and with that outfit on it's not helping too much," she said after she calmed down some. That's interesting then. At least the feeling is mutual. "Hey, you should come to the bon fire on Friday at First Beach," she said suddenly with a wide grin.

"As fun as that sounds, don't you think that would be awkward having your teacher there?" I asked.

"No really, you don't seem like my teacher. You're too cool," she said with a small smile. "Besides, you have to hear the legends. You can't teach at La Push and not know the legends."

"I'll think about," I said. I was surprised that the bell rang. Kim said she needed to go to her locker, so she left. I sat down at my desk and waited for everyone to come in. As Embry walked in, he looked at me and stopped in the doorway. Paul was behind him so he just pushed him to his desk. I chuckled to myself.

After the bell rang and attendance was done, I couldn't wait to start the lesson. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

"Today we will be doing some creative writing. I need to know what we should focus on in your writings, so I thought we would have some fun. All you need is a piece of paper and a pen or pencil," I said. I called on the first person I saw, which happened to be Kim. "Kim, please pick a number 1 to 329." She looked slightly confused but smiled at me before giving her answer.

"I pick 58," she said. I looked at the computer and chuckled as I read the prompt to myself.

"You have 20 minutes to finish this. Make it as funny as you would like, or as serious. Your prompt is a drunk man sits next to you in a bar, thinks you're his buddy, and starts confessing the truth. Write what the truth is," I said with a smile. I set the timer and tried to think of something to do.

The 20 minutes went by quickly and I told them to put their pencils down.

"Just leave them at the corner of your desks, please. Next one, how about," I said slowly as I looked around the room. I felt Embry's eyes on me and I just had this need to say his name out loud, as weird as that sounds. "Embry, pick a number 1 to 329."

He paused as he thought about it, but his eyes never left mine. The way he looked at me made me feel like I was the only girl alive. It made me feel wonderful. "Let's go with 231," he said in his husky voice.

"Ok, um make a list of the 7 worst things to say to someone after they have been dumped," I said with a laugh. "You have 10 minutes." After the 10 minutes, I looked at the clock and decided they had enough time for one more.

"I'll pick now, so close your eyes. Think about one thing in the room and focus on it," I said and paused to give them a moment to decide. "Now open your eyes, but don't look at the object and write as much as you can about it. Go ahead and get started," I said.

After 5 minutes, I decided they couldn't have that much to write about. "Ok, just make a neat pile with the papers at the corner of your desk. You will be getting points for this, so I hope you didn't blow this off," I said looking around. I noticed Quil and Embry passing back a piece of paper. I wasn't going to say anything, but my curiosity just took over. I really wanted to know what they were talking about, so I walked over to them and held out my hand. Quil looked up at me and looked like he was going to puke, while Embry started shaking, which was weird.

"Standard rules apply in my class, so just hand over the note," I said. Quil took a deep breath and handed me the note. I put it in the drawer and turned back to the class. "You have a few minutes left, you have no homework, and you can talk the rest of class," I said as I sat at my desk.

At lunch, I decided to look at the note. I opened the note and started reading.

_Just tell her_

_No you idiot, she just moved here. I don't want to freak her out. Besides she's my teacher._

_You act like you have it so bad. I imprinted on a two year old. Not that I'm complaining now, but still. _

_Better than your hot ass teacher_

I just looked at the note. What kind of word was imprint? Was it code for something? I shook my head and threw the note away.

"Ms. Rutledge, um can I talk to you?" Someone said from the door, but I recognized the husky voice immediately. I looked up to see Embry, awkwardly standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, come in," I said with a smile. I tried to ignore my heartbeat as I watched him walk in and sit in the closest desk.

"About the note, I um," he stuttered. I felt bad for him; he just looked so cute trying to say something. Jeez, I need to stop being a pedophile.

"Don't worry about, I didn't read it," I said in an easy lie. His head snapped up and he looked into my eyes. I was shocked by the intensity in them. I just couldn't figure out what emotion was behind them. Then suddenly his face broke into a smile, and my heart stuttered.

"Cool, well I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he practically ran to the door. I sighed, and thought maybe I shouldn't have lied. Maybe then I would know what imprinting is.

**I put the pictures of Jenna's outfits on my profile... So since you took the time to read this, I think you should take the time to review also. **


	4. Looks Like I Get Paul

**Author's note: Once again thanks so much to everyone that has read or reviewed. I'm glad people like it...**

**Disclamier: If I owned this I would be Stephenie Meyer, but last time I checked I am not her.**

**Please Enjoy:**

Chapter 4

"Looks Like I Get Paul"

The rest of the day passed by quickly and I was eager to read the writing prompts. I drove home in a hurry and raced off to my room to start reading. I pulled out all the essays and started reading.

I tried to not look at the names on the papers, but failed when I realized I was looking for Embry's. The truth essay startled me to say the least. The drunk man admitted that he was a werewolf and that he was madly in love with the woman he was talking to. I just shook my head and decided he had an overactive imagination. I skipped over the worse things to say after someone was dumped and went to the one that hopefully was about me. I had a wide a grin on my face, but as I began to read my smile faded. He wrote about his desk. He went on and on about how hard it is to write about something that you aren't suppose to look at when you continue to stare at it. I was shocked.

I read through the others with little interest until Paul's. The truth essay said the drunk man was gay and sleeping with the woman's husband and that had been happening since right after the woman's honeymoon, which I couldn't help but laugh at. Although his list was incomplete, I still found myself laughing.

_It's not your fault at all! He probably just found someone better._

_I was wondering how long it would take him to realize you guys weren't right together._

_So he was sleeping with that other woman._

_He's not the first or the last._

Shockingly his last essay was about me. I read until I began to feel uncomfortable at how he was describing how my shirt hung in all the right places. He also described how luscious my deep brown hair that flowed to the middle of my back and my bright blue eyes intrigued him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my phone ring. I jumped up to get it, and I wasn't surprised that it was Bayleigh.

"How's my favorite pedophile doing?" She asked with a laugh.

"Enjoying myself actually, you should have seen his face when he saw me, but can you loosen up a bit, I like being able to bend over. I had to ask one of my students to pick my pencil up today. It was rather embarrassing," I said shaking my head.

"Fine, so what did you teach them today," she said.

"We did some creative writing, and well I think I have an admirer that's not Embry," I said as I was looking over Paul's essay about me.

"Oh really, so not only do you like younger men, but you are making them fight over you?" She said teasing me.

"Well, if Embry doesn't work out, then it looks like I get Paul," I said with a laugh. "But on a serious note, I have a question for you," I said.

"Ask away," Bayleigh replied.

"One of my students invited me to a bonfire to hear the Quileute legends, but I don't know if I should go," I said suddenly worried I would have to endure more torture from Bayleigh.

"It sounds like fun, you should go. Well now I have to go plan for that outfit. Talk to you later," she said.

"Did I tell you that you're a freak?" I asked with a laugh.

"At least I'm not in love with one of my students," she said simply and then hung up on me.

The rest of the week past in a blur, with the only memorable thing being me telling Kim I could go, and her whispering something that sounded like Embry is going to be happy, but I could have just been hearing things. I was in my room getting ready for the bonfire. I was staring at myself in the mirror trying to decide if I looked ok. I was wearing a yellow pleated shirt with an elastic band at the bottom. I also had a pair of grey skinny jeans so I could wear my yellow suede flat boots. I topped it off with a silver necklace and earrings, along with a grey bag. I was surprised at how the nice the weather was and I wouldn't need a jacket. I took a deep breath and thought to myself it was now or never.

Finding First Beach wasn't difficult at all; hell finding anything in Forks or La Push wasn't difficult. As I pulled into a parking space, I noticed the people around the fire and started to regret my decision to come. I just shook my head and got out of my car. I was walking when I notice someone coming over to me. It was already dark out so all I could see was a dark silhouette and this person looked extremely tall. My heart stuttered as I thought it was Embry.

"Why do you have to be so good looking and not meant to be with me?" the body asked. This was a deep voice, but it was Embry. It was Paul and by the looks of it, a drunk Paul. I looked around Paul and saw someone running over toward us.

"Shit Paul, I leave you for 5 minutes and you are already hitting on your teacher," the other guy said. I was relieved that this was Embry. Paul just shrugged and walked away. I looked at Embry and he gave me a small smile, which I returned.

"So, there's food down there if you're hungry or something," he said soundly awkward. I felt bad for him. He looked like he was struggling to make small talk.

"I already ate," I said softly.

"Oh well, you um look you know nice," he said stuttering while he looked at his feet. I couldn't help the smile that crept over my face. "I mean you should meet Emily, you'll like her."

"Ok, and thanks," I said and he looked up and gave me a heartbreaking smile. Damn forbidden love, why can't it just be easy?

I followed him and we walked in a comfortable silence. As we got closer to a group of people I recognized Kim walking over to me with a smile. Jared had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. I just smiled at them. Embry grabbed my arm and guided me to a log that a young woman was sitting on; she turned and smiled at us. She was gorgeous and I could only imagine how she would look without the three red scars that went across the right side of her face. I hurried to look at the side of her face that wasn't scarred, knowing how she must feel when people stare at her. Embry pushed me down so I was sitting next to her. He on the other hand sat next to me.

"Oh, yeah that's Emily, if you didn't figure it out," he said in a teasing voice. I just rolled my eyes at him and turned to hold my hand out to Emily.

"I'm Jenna, the new English teacher," I said as she shook my hand.

"Everyone knows that, and I feel like I already know you with how much Embry talks about," she said with a knowing smile. I looked over at Embry, but he looked to be very interested in the sand at the moment.

Everyone started to gather around the fire. I was introduced to Sam, Jacob, Leah, Billy Black, and Sue Clearwater. It turned into everyone revealing stupid things other people did. I laughed with everyone and truly felt like I was fitting in, it felt nice.

"Embry, remember when we dared you to do the 101 things to do at Wal-Mart?" Quil asked.

Embry just shook his head and blushed. "I can't believe I actually did that."

"The best was when you took the display bicycle and rode it through the store. They had the police chasing behind you and you were screaming at the top of your lungs that you were just taking it for a test drive and they needed to get off your sack," Jared said with a laugh.

"You have some nerve Jared. Remember when you when you went streaking through the hallways and got caught by the old hag librarian and she wouldn't give your clothes back?" Embry said with an evil grin. Kim, who was sitting on Jared's lap, went into a fit of laughter along with some others. Jared looked pissed off for a minute but after he looked at Kim, his face lit up when he saw how happy she was. They truly looked like they were in love. And I couldn't help but feel jealous as I looked at them, just wishing I would find that some day.

But before things got too out of hand, Billy cleared his throat and the circle of people instantly became quiet and turned to face him. He had this aura about him that just made you want to listen. I was shocked when he launched into stories of spirit warriors and cold ones. It was the tale of how the spirit warriors would turn into werewolves to protect their people against the cold ones, or vampires. I was so intrigued by everything Billy was saying that I jumped slightly when he was finished. I took a deep breath and saw a hand extended out towards me. I looked up and Embry had a grin on his face. I let him help me up and I didn't protest when he put his hand on the small of my back guiding me back to my car.

Once we were there I looked up and Embry was stilling smiling.

"I hope you had a good time. I'm glad you could come, now you can feel in the loop because you know the legends," he said as I got into the car.

"I'm glad I came too, I had a great time," I said. He murmured a quiet goodbye then shut my door.

I was laying on my bed just thinking about the legends and stories, but I thought about Embry's essay and how his "truth" was about werewolves, so maybe he didn't really have that overactive of an imagination. Unless there was some connection, but that would be crazy, I thought as I drifted into sleep. My dreams were filled with wolves and Embry.

**So tell me what you think!!**


	5. I Wrote That Essay

**Author's Note: So I start school tomorrow and I will be crazy busy. This is dance competition season and very stressful and busy, so sorry to say that updates might starting being spread out more, but I will contiune to write and wait for my life to calm down.**Chapter 5

**Disclamier: Embry isn't mine...**

**P.S. Thanks for all the reviews, I hope I replied to them all but if I didn't sorry and thanks!!**

"I Wrote That Essay"

I heard the doorbell, but I didn't want to get out of bed, so I just rolled over and pulled the covers over my face. This person was persistent though, because the doorbell continued without a pause. I groaned and got out of bed. I looked at my clock and it was 8:03. It was Saturday, who would do this to someone on a Saturday?

I threw open the door and I swear my heart stopped. Standing in my doorway was a frantic looking Embry, wearing just a pair of cutoffs and breathing quite heavily. I just stared wide eyed at him. Not only did he have a gorgeous face, but his body was to die for. I quickly looked down so that I wasn't staring directly into his rock solid abs that was right in my face due to his height.

"I WROTE THAT ESSAY!" He yelled at me when I looked down. I jumped back slightly. What is he talking about?

"Excuse me," I said gently, trying to calm him down, he was shaking slightly.

"You know that one essay that we did during class, when we were supposed to describe something without looking at it. That was not Paul that was me. He took mine and put his name on it when I wasn't looking," he said frantically.

"OK?" I said, although it came out in a question. I didn't really know where he was going with this. I mean, they both got the same grade; hell everyone got credit for doing it. So why was he so frantic to tell me that he wrote it?

He paused and looked at me. He smiled slightly as he raised an eyebrow. I looked down and realized what I was wearing. I immediately blushed because all I was wearing was a bra and boy shorts. I hurried and pulled him through the door and quickly shut it behind him. I looked up at his face and he was grinning quite widely now.

"I'll be right back," I said as I ran off to my room. I shut my door behind me and I thought about just sitting there and crying. Really, first I have a crush on my student, then he comes to tell me that he wrote the essay that was a little unsettling to read, and finally to top it off I answer my door in my bra. Yeah, my life is terrific right now. I took a deep breath and put on the first shirt and pair of pants I found. I walked back into the front room and Embry looked up at me, but he blushed. I looked down at myself, but I was confused I had clothes on now.

"What's wrong? I mean, besides the fact that you came to tell me you think I'm hot and then I answer the door in my underwear," I said surprising myself with my confidence.

"It's not fair, you get to put clothes on and try to make the situation a little less awkward, but this is all I have," he said looking down.

I just stared at him. I realized that this probably wasn't a good idea. He was half naked and in my house, not really a good thing. He looked up suddenly and then coughed awkwardly.

"Well, this has been fun, but I should probably go," he said suddenly. "Oh but you should come have dinner at Emily Young's house. It's just going to be a few people and its pretty fun if I do say so myself," he said with a smile.

"I don't know Embry," I said looking anywhere but at him. Then I looked at my front room and noticed all the boxes. "I need to unpack," I said as the first excuse I could think of.

"Come on, you can unpack tomorrow," he said as he gave me the puppy dog look. And let me tell you, he had this down. It was heartbreaking to look as his brown eyes widened, he lowered his chin, and his bottom lip jetted out into the perfect pout

"Fine," I said. I really did need to unpack, but it was impossible to turn down that kind of look.

"Awesome, so I will pick you up at like 7," he said instantly happy again.

"Ok," I said softly. He looked at the door, but then looked back at me. He took a deep breath and walked up to me. He grabbed my waist, and my heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. In the back of my mind I knew I should be telling him to stop, but I couldn't help but like the way his strong hands were wrapped tightly around my waist. Suddenly he crashed his lips to mine. I was so taken back by the surprise that I was in even more shock when I found myself kissing back. I felt my back hit against the wall and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I loved the feeling of his extra warm lips against mine, and his hands lifting me up so he didn't have to bend down. I wrapped my legs around his waist and continued kissing him. I have never been kissed like this. This was the best kiss I have ever had. But then I thought about who I was kissing and as soon as I thought about it, I pushed him away.

We both breathing heavily and just looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said not looking away. "Not that I didn't want to or anything, but I should have waited till you were ready."

"Well, I'm just as to blame. I should have stopped it, but clearly I kissed back," I said laughing slightly as I looked down at my legs around his waist. "And the situation wasn't improved by the fact that you are shirtless, which I think I deserve an explanation for."

"I'm too sexy for my shirt," he said simply. "And I think you are too," he said seductively.

"GOD, Embry this is wrong. This shouldn't have happened. The situation just got out of hand, and we can just pretend that it never happened," I said as I tried to unlock my legs, but I couldn't because Embry wouldn't let me.

"It did happen, and I'm glad it happened. Just be thankful that it happened in the privacy of your house rather than at school. Frankly I'm a hormonal teenager and I can't control myself," he said with a grin.

"But still Embry, you're what 17?" I asked praying he was at least this and not younger. But my heart sank when I saw his sheepish grin.

"No I'm 16," he said.

"Then why are you in my senior class?" I asked.

"Quil and I took a test and we kinda cheated, so the school thinks we are smart so they put us in the senior classes. I don't know how I haven't failed everything yet," he said with a laugh. How was he so at ease with the situation?

"Can you put me down now?" I asked.

"Are you still coming to Emily's?" He asked me while his grip became tighter.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I said as I looked away from his eyes.

"You have to come, please. I promise I won't attack you again. I pinky swear," he said as he removed one of his hands from my back. I just stared at his so called "pinky". He was just a huge, muscular guy.

"You call that a pinky, jeez that's crazy," I said and he just laughed. I sighed and did the stupid pinky swear thing.

"Now can you please put me down?" I asked.

"I don't know, were you crossing your fingers?" He asked with a smile. I just rolled my eyes, but thankfully he put me down and without another word he walked out the door. I just stared after him. I really hope I am dreaming.

**So tell me what you thought!!**


	6. Bust

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed!! It rocks...**

Chapter 6

"Bust"

The more I thought about everything, the more I thought I was going to go insane. Come on, how stupid can someone be? Well, just look at me and then you have your answer. So my life story, girl becomes teacher, teacher meets extremely good looking student, extremely good looking student is only 16, teacher and extremely good looking student make out. Yeah, not exactly a fairy tale.

I continued to stare at the boxes in front me. Part of me, a big part, wanted to just go repack everything and move back to New York. But then there was that other part that said I was stronger than running from my problems. It looks like my stronger side was winning because I stood up and started to unpack the boxes in my living room. And in the next hour I finally had a living room that was livable. I was looking around, admiring my house when I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

But no one replied back. I figured this person was just too stupid to answer so I hung up. Then I thought about calling Bayleigh and asking her to pick me an outfit, but then that would lead to questions and teasing, and well, I have put up with that enough for awhile. I looked over at the clock and it was only 1:03, giving me much too long to think about the decision I was already regretting. So what better way to pass the time than to go make lesson plans.

If there was only one thing that I could change about being a teacher, it would be making lesson plans. I mean really, I shouldn't have to plan my day and then end up changing my plan when I think my original plan was stupid. I think I would even put up with being called Ms. and trust me, it gets annoying.

I tried to ignore my clock, because after looking at it for the 5th time in 2 minutes, I realized that I needed to find anything to do to pass the time. So I was shocked to say the least when I finally gave in and looked at the clock and it said 5:30. I know that I shouldn't care if I looked that good, who was I trying to impress? Ok, so maybe Embry or somebody, but no one needs to know. The only way I would get a good outfit in time was to call Bayleigh.

"I need your help," I said as soon as she answered.

"I'm assuming its fashion related," she said.

"Yes," I said as I went to go turn on my curling iron.

"I need an occasion, who's going to be there, and when did this happen because you didn't tell me," she said.

"Dinner, some people, and this happened today," I said trying to give her the bare minimal so she wouldn't give me a hard time.

"I need more, is this going be casual or is this a date?" She asked starting to get excited.

"More casual," I said hoping she would stop while she was ahead.

"With what kind of people and what happened today?" She asked.

"Just pick something out, damn it," I said aggressively.

"Ha, it looks like someone has a date with their under aged friend," she said as she laughed. "Are you meeting his mommy?" She said laughing harder.

"I hate you sometimes," I said in a whisper.

"Hey, you know I'm only kidding right? I mean, if he makes you happy then screw what the world says is wrong and just do what you think is right," she said. I smiled, this is why she is my best friend.

"Thanks Bay, and by the way I am not meeting his mother," I said as she laughed.

"It will be ready in like 10 minutes and have fun, but not too much fun. Remember the rule, if I don't get any than neither do you," she said with a final laugh and then hung up.

Thankfully, Bayleigh picked something I would feel comfortable in. It was a simple silver pleated shirt and dark washed skinny jeans. She also picked out my favorite shoes, grey heels with two straps, and a blue coat. I was putting on my shoes when I heard someone knocking on the door. I finished putting my shoes on and ran to get the door. I opened it and was unsurprised that it was Embry, fully clothed and looking as handsome as ever.

"Let me get my purse then we can leave," I said as I ran back to grab my things. I looked at my phone and I had a text message.

_So I was thinking about our "rule" and, well just tell me if you get lucky so I can go grab a hot one from the bar!!_

_LOVE YOU! BAY _

I just rolled my eyes and went to leave. When I saw Embry I really looked at him this time. He was wearing jeans and a very form-fitting shirt that enhanced his perfectly sculpted muscles. I hate to admit it, but I really enjoy seeing him shirt less and could only imagine what the rest of him looked like…

I shook my head, trying to clear my head. I didn't look at him as I walked out the door. He silently walked behind me. I walked towards what had to be his truck but was stopped as he was jumping around me opening the door for me.

"Well, someone finally found their manners," I said as I climbed in.

"If I don't do this I might break by promise, and by the way you look nice," he said then shut my door. I looked down and tried to stop myself from blushing.

"So why are you insisting that I meet your friends? I mean, I already know many of them," I said trying to make causal conversation.

"Because their like my family, and because I want you to have friends your age," he said as he looked over at me and grinned evilly at me. I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window. When we stopped, Embry ran around the car to open my door for me.

"See, what I was thinking was, if I am good maybe I could be rewarded," he said leaning to whisper in my ear.

"Maybe, but more than likely not," I said as I walked around him. He of course caught up with me, and when we reached the door he didn't pause, he just flew open the door and walked in. I timidly followed behind him.

"I'M HERE!" He yelled like he was the most important person ever or something.

"Good for you Embry," someone replied back as they walked around the corner. He looked just like the others, tall, buff, and handsome. He extended his hand in front of him and I shook it. "I'm Jacob," he said.

"Jenna," I said.

"No need to introduce yourself, little Embry over here can't stop thinking about you," Jacob said. I looked over at Embry and he blushed and smacked Jacob upside the head.

"Jackass," he mumbled.

"Grow up Embry, Hi Ms. Rutledge," Kim said as she walked around the corner.

"Please call me Jenna when we are outside of school. It's weird," I said and she just nodded.

"Sorry, its habit," she said. "Emily really wants to see you, but she can't leave the kitchen right now, so come on," Kim said and she grabbed my hand, leading me to what I suspected was the kitchen.

Standing in front of the oven, I saw Emily who I remembered I met at the beach. She turned around and smiled at me, which I of course returned.

"I won, in your face QUIL!" I heard Paul yell from what was the living room. I looked and they were playing some video game.

"You cheated, I had Claire and you know I get distracted very easily," Quil said as he lifted a toddler above his head, causing the toddler to squeal out of joy.

"Jenna, you might want to get a plate before the boys come," Emily said and I walked to grab a plate.

Dinner was possibly the funniest thing I have ever witnessed. The boys would fight over the food, causing it to go everywhere. There was lots of childish bickering about nonsense, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. They were all so welcoming and never made me feel out of place. Even though they haven't known me for a very long time, they already felt like family.

"Come back anytime, Jenna. And it was nice to see you again," Emily said as Embry announced it was time to leave. I smiled at Emily and she gave a small wave.

Embry and I drove home in a comfortable silence, like the kind siblings have. I was daydreaming and didn't notice we were home until Embry opened my door for me.

"So I guess I will see you tomorrow," he said looking down. I took a deep breath and went on my tip toes and gently kissed him. I felt his lips turn up into a smile.

"I knew I was simply irresistible," he said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Goodnight," I said softly.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," he whispered back. And with that I shut my door and walked to my room.

I looked at my phone and I had a text from Bay waiting for me.

_So do I get to find me a hot man, or was it a bust._

_XOXO_

I laughed and thought about lying to her, but honesty is the best policy.

_Bust_

**So tell me what you think, the really good stuff is coming up and I can't wait to post it!!**


	7. I Was Kidding

Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I don't really have anything to say besides how awesome everyone is that reviews!! Thank you all so much!!**

**Disclamier: Jenna, Bayleigh, and the ideas are my mine. Everything else is Stephenie Meyer's.**

"I Was Kidding"

Waking up the next morning was pure hell. I just wanted to sleep the rest of my life away. No matter what I do, somehow it always comes back to Embry. For example, watching a commercial about food and saying to myself how Embry eats so much he should be a fat cow. Or how I had to turn on the heat, but if Embry was here I wouldn't need to. But the best was the dream that I was running through a meadow and Embry was sitting in the middle, and said to me that once his life was over he planned on getting high and watching Alice and Wonderland. I couldn't doubt it now, there's something wrong with me.

I finally got up and didn't bother to see what Bayleigh wanted me to wear. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a white shirt with a purple leopard printed scarf, and a pair of purple converses. I looked in the mirror and decided that I looked fine and went to the school.

When I got to my classroom, I wasn't really surprised to see Kim waiting by the door. She was holding a stack of papers.

"Well you took forever, please take the top paper," she said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the paper. I got settled before I looked at what it was a tutor request, with the tutor being myself. I looked for the students name and laughed with it said Embry Call.

"He's such a dumbass," I whispered.

"That's kind of why I need a tutor," Embry said causally at the door with a smile. I jumped off my chair and almost fell down. He laughed. "I should sneak up on you more often," he said laughing.

"Well if you want a tutor, then maybe you shouldn't try to give the one you asked a heart attack," I said as I sat back down and tried to slow my heart rate. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I wanted to see you," he said as he walked toward my desk.

"And seeing me in class wouldn't be good enough for you," I said with sarcasm, going back to my computer to put grades in.

"No, because there is other people around and now I get your undivided attention," he said.

"Did you say something?" I asked with a smile.

"Ouch, that hurts. And I thought you liked me," he said. I turned around and he had a smile on his face.

"You know, cocky isn't a turn on for me," I said smugly.

"Well, I did come here for a reason, but if you're going to act like this then maybe you don't deserve to know," he said.

"What do you want Embry?" I asked with a deep sigh.

"Can I be your runner?" He asked giving me his puppy dog look.

I tried to ignore the look. "What the hell is a runner?" I asked.

"It's a student that does things for you, like um," he paused thinking. "Well I don't really know, just ask Kim."

I laughed. "Maybe I shouldn't trust you with something like that if you don't even know what it is."

He just rolled his eyes. "Please," he said as he unleashed the look that made my heart sink.

"Fine, but you better know what it is by the time I see you again. Now leave so I can finish," I said as I turned around.

"Thanks," he mumbled. If I hadn't turned around, I would have thought he didn't left, because he was silent walking out of the room.

I continued to just surf the internet until it was finally time to teach. I smiled at Kim as she walked up to my desk.

"Make Embry leave me alone," she said shaking her head. I just laughed. "I swear I have told him a thousand times what a runner is, but my answers are never good enough," she said. But before she could say more Jared walked up behind her, grabbed her wrist, and made her sit so he could get her attention. I just smiled.

The bell rang and I looked around. I looked at the empty seats of Embry, Paul, and Quil. I really shouldn't feel sad or anything that Embry decided to ditch my class, but I couldn't stop the feeling once it started.

"So I just want you all to read this packet and then write a two page reflection, due at the end of class please," I said and I handed the packets out.

"You tell her," I heard Quil say from the hallway.

"Why should I tell her, you do it Embry," Paul said. I chuckled and walked toward the door.

"Were you planning on coming to class or is there a party in the hallway?" I asked when I saw the three standing around the door bickering.

"Sorry Ms. Rutledge, we lost track of time," Quil said looking down and walking into the room. The others did the same. I felt suspicions of their behavior, but just shrugged it off and went to check my e-mail.

When there was two minutes left of class I asked them to leave their papers on their desks.

"Embry," I called when the bell rang. He looked up and smiled at me as he walked toward me. "So what's a runner?" I asked with a smile.

"It's like a teacher's assistant. I'll make copies, grade papers, organize stuff, and whatever else you need," he said with a smile.

"How much of that did you steal from Kim?" I asked.

"Not much," he said looking down.

"So I'll see you at my house later," I said seductively, just messing with him.

His head snapped up and he looked into my eyes. Before I could say just kidding though, his face broke into a smile and he walked out of the room quickly.

"Wait-" I tried to call for him, but he was already gone.

The rest of the day went by slowly and I thought the day would never end. I hurried home; I had a lot of papers to grade.

I was quite absorbed into grading that when I heard a knock I jumped off the couch and threw open the door. Standing there in all his glory was Embry, looking too good in the rain.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to stare at his face instead of how the rain made his clothes cling to his body in all the right places.

"You invited me," he said with a smile. I rolled my eyes, but let him in anyways.

"I was kidding," I said as I walked back into the living room.

"You never said that, but now you have to deal with me. So what do you want me to do," he said. I handed him quizzes that no one could mess up grading and handed him a marker. We sat in silence for awhile, both focusing on what we were doing.

My neck starting hurting, so I just started rubbing it. But not a second later, I felt Embry's warm hands replace mine. I didn't even object; his hands were magic.

"You work too hard," he whispered into my ear causing me to shiver. I got off the couch quickly and walked around so that I was standing in front of him. I practically jumped on him, but he skillfully caught me and I kissed him roughly on the lips. I really don't know what came over me, but all I could think about was the last kiss, and how much more I wanted. Bayleigh was right, who gives a shit what the world says? I can live my life and nothing is going to stop me.

Embry was shocked, which caused him to have a delayed reaction, but after a second he was kissing me back. I wrapped my legs around his waist again and he gently traced circles on my back. When my lungs were screaming for air I pushed away from him, but I was happy when his lips didn't leave my skin. He moved to my collarbone and before I could stop myself, a soft moan escaped my lips. I grabbed his face and pulled up so I was looking into his eyes. His eyes were full of lust and I could feel his hot breath against my face. He had a small smile across his face. He opened his mouth to say something but I quickly put my finger over his mouth.

"Don't say a word," I whispered. "So maybe I do like you, maybe I am a creepy pedophile. What are you going to do about it?"

He moved my finger and leaned in. He very sweetly pecked my lips and I felt him smile as he pulled away. "You're not a creepy pedophile, I'll explain why sometime. And I'm really glad you like me, because I like you too," he said.

I put my head against his chest. "You won't tell anyone right? I mean, I don't really care, but I don't want to be arrested," I said and I felt him laugh.

"You won't get arrested," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tighter to him.

I looked over at the clock and about peed my pants. "SHIT! Its 10:15, you need to go home," I said as I tried to untangle myself. Where did the time go? We weren't making out that long, where we?

"It's ok, my mom kicked me out anyways," he said. I looked up and he was smiling.

"Why would she do that?" I asked.

"Because I sneak out a lot, and she got sick of grounding me so she said I could sleep where ever I sleep every other night," he said. Great, I fell for the bad boy.

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I'm going to regret this later, but my couch is open," I said. I swear if his smile grew any wider his face would split in half.

"Thanks, Ms. Rutledge," he whispered into my ear. I laughed.

"Never again, you call me that and I take back everything I have ever said," I said smugly.

"Fine, thanks Jenna," he said.

He set me down and told me he had clothes in his car. I cleaned up the papers. Today didn't really go as planned, but I was happy and who doesn't deserve happiness?

When Embry came back in, I told him I was going to bed. I get dressed in a tank and shorts, and then jumped into bed. I was dozing of when I heard my door open. Embry's head popped him with a smile.

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" He asked. I smiled, but was torn. I wanted his warmth, but that came with the feeling that I shouldn't like him.

"Hurry up before I change my mind," I said. He was quickly in next to me. He pulled me close to him and I rested my head on his chest, knowing I was going to have one of the best night's sleep I have had in a while.

**You should tell me what you think, that would rock!!**


	8. Stupid Alarm Clock

Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I had no time. But thanks to everyone that has reviewed! It rocks, I almost have 100 and that is awesome.**

**I thought a very long time about changing Embry's age because my story might work better if he was just one year older so tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Like usual I am not Stephenie Meyer, but please enjoy this chapter anyways!!**

"Stupid Alarm Clock"

I groaned as I heard my alarm clock went off. I tried to move my arm, but found that I was pinned down by Embry, who slept like the dead.

"Stupid alarm clock," I mumbled. I felt one of his arms unwrap from around me and then I heard a crash.

"Did you just break my clock?" I asked as I snuggled back into his chest.

"Yes, it was annoying. It woke me up," he whispered.

"Hey idiot, that's what it's supposed to do," I said.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, you broke my clock."

"What time did you set for your alarm?"

"5ish," I said.

"Who the hell gets up this early? It's still dark out, we should be sleeping," he said pulling me closer. I was already sweating, but he didn't seem to mind. Sometime during the night, I kicked off the comforters and the other blankets.

"Why are you so hot?" I asked.

"Genes," was his answer.

"What?"

"You know genetics. My mom fucked a good looking guy I guess," he said and I couldn't help but giggle.

"That's not what I meant, but I really need to get up now. And by the way you owe me a new alarm clock," I said, but instead of pushing away I cuddled closer.

"Let's ditch," he said into my hair.

"I can't, you can," I said as I finally pushed away from him. He let me go, which I was a little surprised about.

"Damn it, fine I'll get ready," he said as he jumped off the bed. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Can you tell me why I shouldn't feel like a creepy pedophile?" I asked as he leaned in closer. He paused slightly, but proceeded to kiss me gently.

"Now's not the best time, later. I promise," he said and then left so I could get ready. When I was ready, just wearing jeans and a shirt, I walked into the kitchen and saw Embry raiding my fridge.

"You should go shopping every once in awhile. There's nothing in here to eat," he said. I just grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet.

"Is that why you're so skinny because you never eat?" He asked as he looked at me.

"No, I just hate breakfast foods. There so bland," I said. "So what was your nightmare about?"

He looked up at me with a worried expression, but then suddenly he smiled. "It was about vampires," he said with a laugh. I was confused.

"Wait, if it was a nightmare, why are you laughing about it?" I asked.

"It's all a part of the later," he said. "I should probably leave before you, so see you later, Ms. Rutledge," he said. I picked up the plastic spoon that was next to me and I threw it at him, but he caught it and just laughed.

The few weeks passed by quickly, and Embry and I fell into a schedule. He would come by after school and help me with grading; he would leave around dinner saying my food sucked too much for him, and then he would come back around 10 and would fall asleep on the couch, but always found an excuse to come into my bed. I occasionally would ask what he meant by later, but he changed the subject smoothly every time we tried to talk about it. Bayleigh still called everyday and I skillfully dodged her questions about Embry.

It was Saturday night and I was acting like a love-struck teenager waiting for her boyfriend to come. I had the TV on, but failed to let anything actually register in my brain. I heard the door open and figured it was Embry; he knew he was welcome anytime. It was scary to think that I was really starting to like Embry. I mean, forget about his age, and it's still terrifying to think that I really like him. It's so easy to get hurt, and I have been there, done that, and I am over that stage of life. I just want to find someone that loves me for me and I think Embry could be that person. Sure he was immature, but at the same time he knew that perfect way to make me laugh. He makes me feel beautiful no matter what I put on, he always has a smile on his face when he's by me and well his smile is contagious.

I jumped slightly as I felt his warm hand brush across my face.

"You okay?" He asked soundly worried. I looked up at him and was startled by how close he was.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," I mumbled as I looked at the TV.

"Care to share," he said as he pulled me into a hug.

I took a deep breath. This was what was scary about love; putting your emotions out there, not knowing if they will get crushed down. But I had to trust Embry, it's been weeks and he hasn't said a word to anyone about our "relationship".

"Well, I _really_ like this guy, but there's a few things that a weird about the situation. Like his age. I may not care anymore, but the world still does. And then I have no idea if that guy likes me back or if he just wants to screw me," I said honestly. I looked into his eyes and the corners of his lips were twitching, trying not to smile.

"Well, I would say that guy probably cares a lot more than that girl knows, and although he would love to screw her, he knows it's too early and it can wait," he said with a grin.

"That makes me feel better. Now I should go find Quil and tell him," I said with a chuckle.

"Damn, you know the best ways to make me feel horrible about myself," he said. "I want to tell you something, but I still think it's too soon," he said as he pulled me into his lap. I looked up at him and I kissed him gently on the lips. I pulled away when I felt his lips pull up into a small smile.

"You can tell me," I said.

He pulled me tighter against him. I put my head against his chest and he put his face in my hair.

"I love you," he whispered into my hair. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Embry, I" I paused not really knowing what to say. He put his finger to my lips.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I had to tell you exactly how I feel," he said with a smile. "And well, you don't have to worry about the age thing anymore."

"And why is that?" I asked once he moved his finger.

"Two things, first, love doesn't care about age differences," he said with a smile. "And because it's almost my birthday," he whispered.

"How does you being 17 make it ok?"

"Because that's one year closer to 18," he said with a smile.

"You're a dork," I said while laughing.

"Do I get a birthday kiss?" He said.

"It's not your birthday, yet," I said.

I pushed against his chest so I could look at his face. He was smiling.

"Oh but it is," he said as he pointed to the clock. And indeed, it said 12:03.

"Happy Birthday," I whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver slightly.

He grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. I moved so I was straddling his lap. I laced my fingers into his hair, as he traced circles on my back under my shirt. I pulled away when I could no longer go without breathing. He still had his eyes closed, with his hands under my shirt, and I saw a smile spread across his face.

"Em," I said, pausing until he opened his eyes. When he did, he looked directly into mine, and I could see the love in them. "I love you too," I whispered as I got off him. I grabbed his hand and led him to my bedroom.

**Tell me what you thought!!**


	9. Embry's Perfect Day

**Author's note: Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed. I didn't expect to get the kind of response that I got. So I don't think it's been too long since I updated but maybe I'm wrong, and I have the next few chapters already written so they will be loaded when I have the chance.**Chapter 9

**Moving on, please enjoy the chapter!!**

"Embry's Perfect Day"

I was relieved when I woke and found both myself and Embry with clothes on. This was a good sign that I didn't let my hormones control me.

Last night had been innocent, well as innocent as kissing can get. I promised myself I would never go further with Embry until he was much older, meaning at least five years.

I yawned loudly and stretched, trying to wake myself up. But as I was stretching, my hand came in contact with Embry's face, causing me pain.

"Ouch," I mumbled. I felt Embry's body vibrate as he silently laughed at me. "What's so funny?"

"You," he said simply. I looked up and he had a large grin on his face. But suddenly Embry wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I don't think I have ever had a better birthday," he mumbled sounding pleased. "Thanks for making this the best birthday ever."

"You're welcome," I said. "Why can't you just be eighteen? That would make everything better, I wouldn't feel as dirty."

"I thought we went over this, age is just a stupid number," he said.

"You should have lied about your age," I mumbled.

"Yeah that would have been a great way to start off this relationship," he said chuckling.

"What relationship?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"If this isn't a relationship I don't know what is," he said.

"I just like making out with you," I said laughing at his expression. He looked amused, but tried to cover it up by acting like he was hurt.

"Well since you enjoy that so much," he said as he pulled me even closer, but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek.

"It's too early in the morning for that," I said as I pushed against him to get up. He pouted, but let me anyway.

"It's noon," he said.

"No, it's around 10."

"Look at your phone," he said. I rolled over and grabbed my phone off the night stand. I looked at it, and was irritated that he was right. It was 12:05.

"Damn you," I said as I got off the bed. But Embry grabbed my arm pulling me back onto the bed.

"It's still my birthday," he whispered. I slowly leaned down and gently kissed him. I smiled as I pushed away and went to go change.

"Let's go to the beach," Embry said as I walked into the kitchen.

"No, people will see us," I said as I opened the fridge and grabbed yogurt.

"I know a place where we will be alone," he said.

"But it's cold," I whined.

"I'll keep you warm, besides all we do is make-out. We need to get to know each other better," he said.

"Fine, we're leaving in 30 minutes or I might change my mind," I said as I went back to my room to put on warmer clothes. It was October and it could get really chilly, but that never seems to bother Embry. He is always complaining that it's too hot in my house, when really I was freezing from the times I didn't catch him and he put the AC on.

"Jenna, it's been half an hour, and I refuse to let you change your mind. Let's go," he said as he walked into the bedroom.

I just nodded and he grabbed my hand, leading me to his car. I was still lost in my thoughts, so I didn't notice when Embry parked his truck. I felt his hand brush a piece of hair that was in my face. I looked over at him and he was smiling.

"Are you ok? You have been really quiet, which isn't like you," he said.

"I'm fine," I said not really wanting to talk. Last time he had me share my mind with him I confessed my love to him.

He got out of the car and raced to open my door for me. He grabbed my hand and gently kissed it as he helped me out of the car.

"When did you become such a gentleman?" I asked teasing him.

"I was raised this way. Even if my mom hates me, I still respect everything she taught me. It's hard not to respect her with everything she has been through. I just hate that I'm disappointing her," Embry said as he looked down. I pulled him to a stop.

"I bet she's proud of you, she just doesn't know how to deal with the bad Embry," I said.

"I just wish I could explain it to her. Part of me wants to, but the other side tells me to keep it a secret," he said.

"What secret?" I asked. Normally he would tell me everything, but this is the first time I have heard about a secret.

His head snapped to mine, clearly showing he said too much. "Nothing," he mumbled and then he started dragging me forward.

When we finally stopped, I looked at the scenery around me. It was absolutely breathtaking. We were at the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. The sun was shiny down, and I could only imagine how beautiful this view would be when the sun was setting.

"This is stunning," I whispered as I put my head against Embry's chest. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"I know something even more stunning," he paused, "you."

"Wow, that was corny," I said. He laughed and unhooked his arms from around me. I looked at him and was surprised when he was smoothing out a blanket.

"When did you grab a blanket?"

"When you weren't looking," he said. He sat down and held his arms out for me to come join him. I went to sit on the blanket, but Embry grabbed me and pulled me into his lap.

"Why do you love me?" I blurted out without thinking.

I looked up and he was smiling at me. "That's easy. You are gorgeous, smart, funny, charming, sexy, fascinating. The adjectives could just keep coming, but that would take too long. What brought on that question?"

"I don't really know, it's strange that you only know me for a few weeks and then you tell me you love me. It just doesn't normally happen like that," I said.

"What can I say, it was love at first sight," he said with a chuckle.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"When have I ever said no?" He asked with a smile.

"Why won't you tell me about your secret?" His face fell.

"Remember last night, when you were telling me you liked me?" He paused, so I nodded to let him know I understood. "Well, I'm scared of rejection too. I'm terrified of it, but more that you will snub me once I tell you. And I promise I will tell you, I'm just not ready yet," he said kissing my forehead.

"Is it a bad secret?" I asked, starting to become nervous.

"No, just life changing," he said. Now I was worried. A million possibilities ran through my head. Maybe he was a gang banger, a thief, a murderer, or maybe he has a kid.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there," he said.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked me after a few moments of silence. I laughed.

"Ah, so now we play twenty questions. Yellow, it's so bright and alive," I said.

"Mine's the blue in your eyes," he said. I just laughed at him.

"You sure are a cornball today. What's the stupidest thing you have ever done?" I asked feeling a little worried about what he would say.

"That would have to be when Jake, Quil, and I thought it would be brilliant to plug all the toilets in the school, but we got stuck in the last bathroom, and well the toilets backed up, which led to us all getting sprayed with some not so pleasant stuff," he said with a grimace.

"That's seriously disgusting," I said shaking my head.

"Yeah, it was all shits-n-giggles literally," he said causing me to laugh. "What about you? I mean you can't possibly be so perfect that you have never done something that you didn't regret."

"Freshman year at college, I liked to party. So me and my best friend Bayleigh went to this party on a Friday, and we both got hammered to the point where we couldn't stand up without falling over. Someone thought it would be awesome to sing karaoke, and me being the drunk idiot I was, thought it would be cool to sing. I went up and someone handed me the mic, and before I knew it I was singing as loud as I could Poor Unfortunate Souls from the Little Mermaid. I don't know how I did it, but I found myself on top of a table and it suddenly came crashing down, causing me to land on my ass. Of course some awesome person was videoing this. It was on the internet for the next three months," I said.

He laughed until tears were spilling from his eyes. "Wow, I would have never thought that was you."

"What?"

"That YouTube video, that has to be you. You should be famous, everyone watches that video," he said still laughing like a freaking hyena.

"Great," I said sadly. "Anyways, moving on, describe you're perfect day."

"Well, I would be with the most beautiful girl in the entire world on the edge of a cliff, cuddling," he said as he pulled me tighter. "We would be talking, enjoying each other's company, telling stories. And then we would watch the sunset together. I would take her back to her house, and then we would show each other just how much we loved each other. We would fall asleep in each other's arms, never wanting the day to end," he said into my ear, painting a picturesque scene.

"I like that," I whispered to him, pulling his face to mine. He continued to kiss me as he rolled us over so that he was on top of me.

"Embry," I said trying to calm down my heart. "Can we go home? I would never forgive myself if things got out of hand on a cliff. I mean, what if we rolled too much and then we fell into the ocean," I said making him explode into laughter.

"If I take you home can we pick up where we left off?" He asked in his husky voice that never failed to give me goose bumps and do anything he said.

"Maybe, if you're not an asshole on the way home," I said which made him laugh. Then he picked me up bridal style and walked us back to the car.

The ride home was silent, probably because Embry didn't want me to say he was being an asshole or something, but as soon as he parked the truck, he was opening my door and carrying me straight to the bedroom. And of course I could never deny Embry, so we continued from where we had stopped, totally fulfilling his description of the perfect day.

**So I think I like how this chapter ended, but you should tell me what you thought!!**


	10. I'm Coming Home

Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So the last chapter didn't get the reviews I thought it would, but oh well. So here's the next chapter, and I just have to say this was the first chapter I wrote for this story.**

**By the way, I'm starting a new fic about Claire and Quil called Center of My Universe, and it would be awesome if you checked it out when I upload it!!**

**Please Enjoy!!**

"I'm Coming Home"

"That was possibly the worst movie ever made," Embry said as we walked into the kitchen a few weeks later.

"Speak for yourself, I really liked it," I said surprised by how offensive I got over the movie. Ok, so maybe the plotline was overused, but I just loved the idea of a bad guy falling for the good girl, and in the end the boy changing for the girl.

"Jeez, it was just a movie, no need to get all into it," he said as he opened the fridge. Something just came over me and I got the urge to cry. It was quite random. So I quickly sat down at the table, suddenly overcome with emotion.

As though he sensed this, Embry quickly shut the fridge and walked over to me. He sat down on the chair next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"What's wrong? You know I was kidding right. I didn't mean to offend you," he said and then he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with me," I said as I put my head against his chest. He hugged me tighter.

Just as abruptly, my sadness faded and turned into anger and I pushed off him and walked into my room. In the process, I slammed my door in the face of a very confused looking Embry.

He knocked lightly before he opened the door. "Ok, so what's going on?" He asked gently.

"I don't know," I snapped. I hated the tone he was using with me. It was like he was the adult punishing the angry toddler who didn't get their way.

He threw his hands in the air. "I'm just trying to help, but instead of taking this to heart, I'm going to pass this off as you PMSing or something," he said with a hint of anger.

I whipped my head to look at him and I felt like puking. What did he just say?

Without another word, I went to the kitchen and grabbed my keys. I felt Embry's hand grab my wrist, but I yanked my hand, which caused him to drop his hold. I ran to my car and drove to the first store I could find.

I kept it quick, and within five minutes I was driving back to my house. I pulled into my driveway and saw Embry sitting on the steps of the porch with his head in his hands. I grabbed the bag off the passenger seat and ran into the house, headed straight to the bathroom.

I locked the door, and took a deep breath. I looked at the door knob as Embry tried to open the door.

"I swear I will pull the door off the hinges if you don't tell me what's going on," he yelled as he started pounding on the door. "Jen, please can we just talk? I have something I have to tell you anyways. Just please talk to me Jenna," he added the last part gently.

"Later," was my only response. At the moment I could care less what he wanted to tell me. I have slightly more important problems than needing to listen to my teenaged who knows what discuss his problems with me.

Five excruciatingly long minutes later, I looked at all the tests that were lined up on my counter. I took a deep breath and ready myself for the results.

My heart sank and I started hyperventilating. I couldn't breathe, all I could hear was myself gasping for air. I jumped and screamed a high pitched squeal when I felt two warm hands grabbing my face. I looked into his worried eyes and I finally started crying.

"Jenna, what's wrong?" He strained to ask calmly. Just like before, my anger just boiled deep inside of me, threatening to overflow as I grabbed the pregnancy test boxes and threw them at him.

"This is what's wrong you fucking moron!" I screamed at him. His face fell as he stumbled back against the wall. He just changed his stare from my eyes to my stomach with his mouth open.

"How is that possible? I mean, we did it once," he whispered.

"You took sex-ed right? Or are you still too young?" I said becoming irritated.

After a few minutes of staring at me like I was a freak, he walked slowly up to me and gently grabbed my face, which he was doing a lot lately.

"Listen to me Jenna, this," he said as he placed one hand on my stomach, "changes nothing. I will be here for you, no matter what. I know you think I'm too young or whatever, but that doesn't matter. All that matters to me is you. I would do anything for you, and if that means growing up so I can be a dad for this baby, then so be it," he paused to kiss me softly on the lips. "You have nothing to worry about though. I swear I will take care of you," he said and all I could do was look into his eyes. Suddenly nothing else mattered. I had Embry and I trusted him with everything. Staring into his eyes, I have never felt more love and passion coming from him. And with that I knew I could handle this and everything life had to throw at me as long as Embry was with me.

He kissed me gently on my lips again. It was pure bliss. He pulled away and I smiled at him.

"Sorry I went crazy earlier," I said as I put my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

He chuckled softly. "I seriously thought you lost your mind. Then you just left and I pha-" he abruptly stopped and pulled me back to look at me.

"Sorry about the door," he paused as we both looked. I cringed at the sight of the door lying on the ground with the frame quite busted. "I promise I will fix it."

I looked up at him and he was just staring at me.

"What were you saying before?" I asked.

"Oh, well maybe now's not a good time. I mean, we just found out your pregnant," he said as he looked at the boxes I'd throw before.

"Just tell me Embry," I said trying not to let my crazy emotions explode at him.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom and gently pushed me down so I was sitting. He kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my hands. When I looked into his eyes he looked scared.

"Ok, just remember that this also changes nothing. You remember the bonfire and the Quileute legends?" He paused. Of course I remembered; how someone could forget those I don't know, so I just nodded. "What if I told you they were all true and I'm a werewolf?"

I just looked into his eyes. Clearly he was telling the truth. No one is that good of a liar.

"I would say I believed you. I always knew there was something weird about all of you guys," I said honesty. Those boys stood out, there was something going on with them.

"That's not all though," he said as he continued looking at me. "You remember about imprinting, right?"

"Isn't that how the werewolves find their mates?" I said, but then it clicked. I knew what he was going to say before he said it, it made sense.

"It's more than that though. I can't really explain it right. Without that person, they would be nothing and have nothing to live for," he said as his stare became more intense. "And well, the first day during school, when I saw you, I didn't need gravity anymore, I needed you. Your happiness, your smile, your everything," he said as his eyes burned into mine.

I bit my lip and looked down at his hands in mine. "Why didn't you tell me before? Like, oh I don't know, before you fucked me," I said starting to become angry. I looked up at him and he took a deep breath with his eyes closed. "I trusted you with everything, and you can't return the favor? You wait to tell me the biggest secret ever until you find out I'm pregnant with your baby, which now I'm worried that I have puppies growing inside of me. You say you'll grow up and mature to be a father, but I don't think you can. I just don't understand why you never told me!" I yelled at him, dropping my hands from his.

"What should I have done? Maybe I'm just extra messed up, but most people don't really think casual conversation includes saying something along the lines of, 'Hey Jenna, so I'm your student, but look past that and I'm just a normal guy who occasionally gets pissed off and explodes into a mythical creature. On top of that though, because I'm a werewolf I love you so much that I would rather be skinned alive then see you hurting in any way possible!" He screamed back at me.

I just pushed off the bed and grabbed a bag from under my bed. I threw random clothes into it, not really paying attention. The rational side of me was telling me to calm down and go talk to Embry. But my not so rational side was telling the other side to fuck off.

I threw the bag over my shoulder and grabbed my keys and walked to my car.

"Jenna, just stop. We have to talk about this," Embry said, all his anger from before was gone.

"You had your chance, but you decided to just yell at me instead," I said as calmly as I could manage, I threw open the back door and threw my bag inside.

"Look who's talking," Embry said as his anger returned.

"I'm fucking pregnant, could you please get that through your head! I don't know what I'm going to do," I screamed as I slammed the back door. A small part of me was thankful my closest neighbors were a few blocks in all directions.

"Jenna-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Just stop Embry," I said angrily as I got in the front seat and hastily threw it into reverse. I sped down the road not looking back.

After driving for about an hour, I had to pull over because the tears streaming down my face were making it impossible to see. I pulled out my phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Why hello honey bunches of oats, what's up?" Bayleigh said happily making me cry even more.

"I'm coming home, now," I said, but it was barely understandable due to my sobbing.

**So what did you think? He finally told her...**


	11. 9 Hours, 13 Minutes, and 27 Seconds

**Author's note: So here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone that reviewed it makes me happy!!**

Chapter 11

"9 Hours, 13 Minutes, and 27 Seconds"

Bayleigh tried, unsuccessfully, for at least an hour to try to get me to calm down and explain what's going on. I finally just decided I was coordinated enough to talk, sob, and drive at the same time. I pulled back onto the highway and headed home again.

"Just tell me what's wrong? Is it about Embry?" She asked trying to stay calm.

"Do you have room at your place or should I find another place to live? I mean, this won't be forever, but just for now," I said avoiding her question. But I couldn't ignore the pain in my chest at hearing his name.

"You know you can always stay at my place," she said.

"Thanks, can we please just talk about this when I get to your place?" I begged.

"Fine, but I don't think you should be driving. Where are, like what city?" She asked.

"Almost to Seattle," I said wondering what she was planning.

"Go to Seattle, get a hotel room and I'll be there as soon as I can get a flight," she said.

"Bay you don't have-"but I was cut off.

"You are my best friend and I know you would do the same for me. I can't let you drive right now. You should like an emotional wreck, no offense," she said gently.

"You know when someone says no offense to another person, that person normally takes offense," I said.

"Oh whatever, but I'll be there as soon as the next flight lands. Just go to sleep or something," she said. Then she said a quick goodbye and hung up.

I was only about 30 minutes or so from Seattle so I tried to focus on driving, which surprisingly worked and somehow I ended up in front of a hotel. I hurried to check in and ran up to the room. I looked in my bag hoping I brought something to sleep in. Thankfully I did and I quickly fell asleep.

My eyes flew open when I heard my phone. I found my phone on the night stand, but didn't bother to see who was calling, it was probably Bay anyway.

"What hotel and room number?" Bay asked. "I just landed and I'm getting my bag so I should be there in like 30 minutes or so."

"Ok, Westin in room 2021," I said.

"Go back to bed," she said and then hung up. I just stared at the ceiling trying not to think.

My phone rang again, but I ignored it, if Bay was here, she could just knock.

After a few minutes, my phone rang again, and since it was annoying I just answered it.

"What?" I said irritated.

"Where are you?" My heart stopped and I felt like crying. "Please Jenna, I've given you 9 hours, 13 minutes, and 27 seconds to come back, but you haven't. Just please talk to me."

I had a lump in my throat, making it impossible to reply.

"Jenna, I'm so sorry. I'm trying here, but I don't know what to do," he said sounding defeated. But when I thought about replying, I heard someone knock lightly on the door. I ran to open it and was relieved when Bayleigh stood there with a sad smile on her face. Not knowing what else to do, I handed her the phone, which she took without hesitating.

"No, this is her friend. For the welfare of my best friend, I'm going to ask you to please stop calling her," Bay said and then hung up.

She handed me the phone, pushed me back into the room, and pulled me into the bathroom.

"Let's go home," she said when I was ready.

I got ready in a haze, not paying attention to what I was doing. I dressed in whatever clothes Bay handed to me and before I realized what was going on, I was in the car and we were headed off.

"When are we going to talk?" She asked calmly.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out without thinking about it. Bay took a deep breath and looked over at me with worried eyes.

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Do I know of him?"

"Yes," I whispered again.

"Did he just call you?"

"YES! It's Embry, ok? Are you happy now?" I yelled.

"That you told me, yes. That you're pregnant, no. That Embry's the father, no," she said acting as though my yelling didn't affect her. "But what are you going to do? I mean you can't let this kid grow up without a father. Unless you don't plan on having it," she said as she looked over at me.

"You know that's out of the question. I could never, ever, do that again. It killed me to do it last time, and it kills me to just think about it," I said.

We didn't talk after that. I knew she was trying to give me space, which I was thankful for.

After some arguing, I persuaded Bay that I was well enough to drive. She couldn't really tell me no when I said I just wanted to go home. So I drove through the night.

"I'm sorry but we need to stop. We both need rest," Bayleigh said when the sun started coming up.

I went to the first hotel I saw.

When we were settled into a room, I started feeling claustrophobic.

"I'm going for a walk," I said as Bay went into the bathroom.

"Please be careful," she said.

I walked outside and saw a park across the street. I went and sat on a bench to watch the kids play.

They were all so carefree and full of joy. They didn't care about the world; they just saw it as a game. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as I tried to keep the tears in.

"So which one's yours?" A young woman asked. She was short, with green eyes and red hair.

"Oh, I was just watching. They all seem to be having so much fun," I said as I wrapped my arms tighter around myself.

"Yeah, it's the most wonderful thing. I never understood how someone could love their children so much, but then I held my little girl and it all made sense. So are you expecting?" She asked.

I took a deep breath. I don't think the realization of me being a parent really hit me until now. I was too busy being pissed at Embry.

"Yeah, I'm expecting," I said softly.

"Congratulations, it really is a joy to bring another life into the world," she said.

I, Jenna Rutledge, will be in charge of another life. If I made bad choices it no longer affected just me. Seeing all this made my chest hurt even more.

"Excuse me, but I have to leave," I said as I ran across the street. I leaned up against the hotel building and pulled out my phone and prayed he would answer.

"Hey, you've reached Embry…Call me back or leave a message."

I hung up the phone and ran to the room, trying to make it until I had a breakdown again.

After I finally made it back, Bay was laying on the bed watching TV. She looked up and gave me a sad smile.

I just cried. I fell against the door and buried my head in my hands. I felt Bayleigh wrap her arms around my shoulders. She didn't say anything, she just let me cry.

"Maybe you should move to the bed so you can try to sleep," Bayleigh said gently.

I looked up at her. "Bay, I'm going to be a mom. I can't do this," I said as I started sobbing again.

She helped me up and led me to the bed. After I calmed down, she gently pushed me back and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out, dreaming of nothing but Embry.

**Review please. And if you haven't already you should go check out my Quil and Claire story called Center of My Universe!! THANKS!!!! :)**


	12. Our Rule

**Author's Note: It may have been awhile since I have updated, but I have been beyond busy. Anyways, thanks to everyone that has reviewed.**

**So I kind of hate this chapter. It didn't turn out how I wanted it to.**

Chapter 12

"Our Rule"

"Jenna, are you sure you want to tell your parents tonight? I mean, don't you think they'll flip out?" Bay asked as she helped me into my dress.

"It's been months and the doctor is almost positive nothing's going to happen now. And I need to tell them," I said as I grabbed my coat.

It's been three months, an extremely long three months. The days just drag on and no matter what I do I can't stop thinking about him. I haven't heard anything from him, but what should I expect? He has every right to hate me forever; he should for everything I have put him through.

As for my job, thanks to Bayleigh's brilliant idea, there was a 'family emergency'. The circumstances were too insecure for me to give them a date of when I would be returning, if ever. And to my surprise the school said they understood and hoped everything would work out soon.

I wish things will work out soon. I just don't know how to fix things. At least now I don't cry myself to sleep like I did when I first got back. But Bay was there for me, never letting me get too depressed. Like the one time we were watching a werewolf movie and I had an emotional breakdown during the middle of watching.

"So, you never told me you were absolutely terrified of werewolves," she said biting her lip to hide her smile.

"I think it's just my crazy emotions," I said.

"Speaking of which, um so could find somewhere to stay tonight?" She asked shyly.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Our rule," she said as she laughed, causing me to join her.

But now I needed to tell my parents, who invited me to dinner this lovely evening. They of course wanted to know why I came back.

I walked up to the front door and knocked lightly. My mom answered and threw her arms around me.

"I missed you Jen," she said.

"Me too, Mom," I said.

She grabbed my coat and we walked into the living room.

"Would you like something to drink? You know we have everything," she said with a smile.

"No thanks, but where's Dad?"

"He'll be coming down shortly, I hope," she said.

Finally he came downstairs and dinner could get started. I had the whole conversation was planned out in my head. I knew they were going to be furious, so I was ready for all the yelling and rude comments they could come up with.

"Jenna, you know this would come up eventually, but we need to know why you came back. Every time you called, you sounded happy," my mom said as we started cleaning off the table.

"Maybe we should sit down," I suggested and pointed to the couches in the living room.

My parents just nodded and led the way to the living room.

"I don't know anyway but to just say it, so I'm four months pregnant," I said. I looked at both of them and it was clear they were shocked. The following silence was extremely tense as I waited for the yelling to start.

My Dad took a deep breath. "Well that was unexpected. How did this happen?"

"Well, see I thought you would know because you had me but," I stopped after the glare my mom was giving me was unleashed. "Ok, so now's not the time to joke," I mumbled followed by more silence.

"Do you know who the father is?" My mom asked calmly.

"Yes," I said.

"Does he know? I mean this is just as much his responsibility as yours and you shouldn't have to go through this alone," she said still staying calm.

"Yeah, but maybe I shouldn't involve him," I said. My parents just nodded and the next few minutes were silent, both of them just staring at me.

"Although I may be disappointed in you we can't let you go through this alone. We will always support you," my father said. Then he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks dad," I whispered. I was shocked that everything went so smoothly. There was no yelling and only one dirty look. Maybe things were starting to look up.

"We love you, but I can't help but worry about this baby growing up without a father," my mom said gently.

"Maybe when I'm ready to talk to him again I will," I said.

"Ok, if you say so, but please try," my dad said.

"You must be tired," my mom said.

"I'm still young, just pregnant."

"Sorry," she mumbled as she pulled me into a hug.

"Love you," I said softly.

"I love you too, sweetie," she said.

After saying goodbye, I felt a weight lift off my shoulders as I drove back to the apartment.

I was walking into the apartment when I noticed Bayleigh on the phone growing more agitated each minute.

"I said you can't talk to her! Now go to school or something!" She snapped at the person on the phone. I shut the door loudly to inform her I was back. Her head snapped and looked at me with worried eyes.

"I'm not telling you were she lives!" She screamed. "I don't have time for this, stop calling," she yelled and hung up the phone. She walked over to me and handed me my cell phone.

"You forgot to take it, and he called, but I couldn't help myself. By the way, I feel really bad for yelling at him, he sounded so heartbroken," she said.

I felt the tears well up. I just wanted to call him, but how could he not hate me. That call could just be him trying to tell me that he was sorry that I'm pregnant with his baby or something. There was no way he was as depressed as I was that we weren't together. I was terrified of this. Never would I want Embry Call to be depressed because of the guilt he felt over me.

"At least I'm not the only one," I said as I walked into my room, locking the door behind me. I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

I felt my phone vibrate alerting me I had a text message. I pulled out my phone and my heart swelled as I read the message.

_I miss you._

That was all it took. Three words and I knew I would never have the will power to ignore him again. I needed him, now and forever.

I picked up my phone after a few minutes of internal debate. I tried to stay calm as I dialed the number I have been waiting to call for three months.

After a few minutes of doubt he finally answered.

"Hello?" But it wasn't the deep, husky voice I missed so much.

**So who do you think answered? I don't think it's who you would expect, but I could be wrong...**

**Ok, so I would like to know what you want Jenna to have. I have an idea but I don't know for sure yet.**


	13. Use Protection

Chapter 13

"Use Protection"

"Hello, is this really Jenna?" I heard Kim ask.

"Yeah, where's Embry?" I asked slightly disappointed he didn't answer.

"Well there's a lot going on right now and he had to leave. But I'm in charge of his phone in case something like this happens. He told me I had to find him if you called or anything, but Jared told me that I must absolutely stay inside, so I have no idea what to do!" She said frantically.

"Calm down, stay inside, and just tell him later," I said trying to hide my emotions. Really I just wanted her to race around town until she found him, but if it was really dangerous than I couldn't let her do that.

"We all miss you Jenna, a lot," she said sadly. "I can't believe it's been almost five months."

I just nodded my head even though she couldn't see me. I felt the tears begin to roll down my face.

"Kim, I need to go," I said.

"Ok, I'll tell him you called. Bye," she said softly and then hung up. Maybe I should have begged her to stay on the phone until he came back, oh well.

I continued to stare at the ceiling until my eyes lids finally began to droop.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to know?" Bayleigh asked as we drove to the doctor's office.

It's been six months since I have seen Embry. Six months for me to watch my stomach grow, always knowing he has a part of me. Six months to deepen my self-hatred. Six months of being miserable.

After I talked to Kim he never called. I waited, still do, every night. But not a thing.

"We have to decorate, which means I need to know," I said as Bayleigh parked.

I spaced out as they did the normal things, like checking my blood pressure and the baby's heart. I didn't start paying attention until we were going to start the ultrasound. Sure, they've done it before, but I would look away, trying to not believe it was real.

"Ok you sure?" Bay asked for what felt like the billionth time.

"Yes," was all I was able to whisper.

I stared at the monitor suddenly terrified of what I would see.

Then I saw the little hand as the doctor pointed it out and my heart stopped.

My little baby.

The doctor started talking again, but I blocked him out. Nothing he had to say was more important than my little baby.

But suddenly everything became overwhelming. Maybe because I could kind of hear what the doctor was saying or finally seeing the baby. And then I was consumed by darkness.

"Are you sure she's ok?" I heard Bayleigh ask. I still didn't want to open my eyes because everything would feel real again.

"This happens often and she will come around in a few minutes," I heard the doctor say.

"Do something," Bayleigh commanded sounding worried.

"I can't, just give her a few minutes," he said gently.

I tried to open my eyes, but my brain had a different plan. But finally I forced my eyes open.

"Jenna, are you ok?" Bay asked as she raced over to me.

"Yeah," I said simply.

"Everything looks wonderful, but you should take it easy the next few days. Just relax," he said before leaving.

I started to stand up, but Bayleigh pushed me back down.

"Maybe I should carry you," she said.

"Are you stupid? I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed," I said standing up again.

Bay refused to let go of me until I was safely in the car.

"So," she said breaking the silence.

"Yeah"

"I have a date tonight," she said.

"Is this code for you want the apartment to yourself?" I asked with a smile.

"No, just wanted to tell you," she said.

The rest of the ride was silent, but we finally made it back to the apartment. Bay, once again, assisted me into the living room on the couch.

"I'm getting everything you need so you don't have to move," she said as she went to another room.

"That's not possible. I pee a lot," I said. I heard her laugh.

"And if I could I would bring the bathroom to you also, but seeing as that would be difficult, I decided against it," she said walking back into the living room, her arms full of things.

"What the hell is all of that?" I asked staring at her.

"Language, young lady," she said shaking her head.

"Sometimes I feel like you're the pregnant one. Back to the subject," I said.

"I know you have been getting some cravings, so I brought you all the fruit we own, blankets, chick-flicks, and tissues because you are a crazy hormonal pregnant woman," she said with a smile.

"My cravings have been goldfish and twislers," I said.

"Yes, but this is much better," she said sitting next to me.

"Why would you combine chick-flicks with a crazy hormonal pregnant woman?" I asked staring at the Notebook.

"Because I know you love to cry, even if you deny it," she said patting my knee.

"I thought you had a date?" I stated.

"I do," she said looking down.

"Then why are you wearing sweats?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well, I plan on spending the night cuddling on the couch watching horribly romantic movies and dropping hints that he should act like that. And then hopefully, he'll take me to his room and will confess our undying love for each other and make love to each other passionately," she said with a long sigh. I playfully smacked her arm and rolled my eyes.

She looked over at the clock. "I need to leave, but do you need anything?"

"You brought me the kitchen, what more could I ask for?" I said staring at the food around me.

"Just making sure, call me if you need anything, love you," she said giving me a quick hug.

"One thing," I began as she pulled away.

"Yes," she responded looking around the room for something.

"Well things sound like they're getting serious, I need to meet this man," I said teasing her.

"Of course, bye" she said walking out of the room.

"Use protection!" I yelled when I heard her open the door.

So with that I settled into the couch and turned on the Notebook.

About half way through, my eyes became heavy and I started thinking about Embry. Six months is plenty of time to move on, right? But he said he imprinted on me. He can't just take that back, can he?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone beating frantically on the door. I got off the couch as quickly as possible and raced over to answer the door.

"I'm coming,. Jeez, relax!" I yelled when I was insight of the door. But whoever it was would not calm down.

Finally I threw open the door and instantly felt those familiar warm hands that I would know anywhere, around me.

**I'm sorry for such the wait, but life kind of hit me hard. I promise not to make you wait that long. I plan on updating at least two more times until I go back to school, which is Tuesday. So this is really hard to right now since I've never been pregnant, so any pointers or anything would help! THANKS!**

**Don't forget to review please!!**


	14. Luck Is On My Side

Chapter 14

"Luck Is On My Side"

_Finally I threw open the door and instantly felt those familiar warm hands that I would know anywhere, around me._

My eyes flew open and I found myself staring at the credits as they rolled down the TV screen; it was just a dream. But that's impossible because it felt so real. I swear he was just there.

I jumped off the couch and ran to the door and flung it open. But the hall was empty. This isn't happening. Maybe I lost my mind or something. I backed slowly into the apartment still staring at the vacant hallway. I felt my knees hit the ground as I began to sob.

"NO!" I screamed. But then the light bulb went off in my head. I love Embry and ignoring him was the worst plan ever. I should have tried harder to get a hold of him. And I can't sit here and cry while he's out there probably feeling like shit.

I wiped away my tears and pulled myself off the ground. I ran to my room tossing a pair of sweats into my bag along with my phone, wallet, and my keys. Without a second thought, I was running as fast I could to my car.

After about an hour drive, I was parked and waiting in line to get on the next plane to Seattle. I looked at the clock on the wall, 9:23. They have to have another flight was I could think. The attendant motion for me to come to the counter next.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked in a totally fake cheerful voice. I instantly hated her.

"The next flight to Seattle," I said quickly. I watched in annoyance as she started typing away.

"It looks like luck is on your side. The last flight to Seattle leaves at 10:45," she said smiling as she looked up. But then her smile faltered as she looked at me. "I'm terribly sorry miss, but are you pregnant?"

"No, I'm just a fat cow, yes I'm pregnant!" I yelled at her. I noticed a few people look over at me, but I really don't care. I looked over and saw someone walking towards us.

"Is there a problem?" The guy asked. I looked at his name tag and he was the manager.

"Yes, as you know it's against our policy to let someone that is as far along as she is to fly with us," she said calmly.

"Excuse me, but maybe you should ask how far along I am before you jump to your own conclusions," I said. "And for your information, I'm 24 weeks."

"But we still need a doctor's note saying it's safe for you to fly," the manager said.

I pulled out my wallet and found the five hundred dollars I always have stashed in there. "Here I can pay cash! I'll sign some wavier saying I won't sue you if something happens to me or the baby. You don't understand, I have to get on this plane!" I said as the tears poured down my face.

I looked up into their faces and could tell their resolve was wavering.

"Please, I'll do anything you need, just get me on this flight," I said sounding defeated. I looked up into the manager's eyes.

He took a deep breath before he came closer and began whispering. "I'll not suppose to do this, and I could very likely lose my job, but you sound desperate. So you have to get a doctor's note as early as possible tomorrow and fax it. And do I have your word that if anything happens to you, you will not blame me or this airline?" All I could do was nod my head frantically. With that he pulled out a piece of paper and told me to sign it agreeing that I would not take legal action against them.

"Here," the woman said handing me a paper. "It's some tips to help you turning your flight," she said. "There's a gift shop around the corner that supplies healthy snacks, I got you first class, and just ask your flight attendant for plenty of blankets and pillows," she said handing me my ticket as well.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. Okay, maybe I don't hate her.

So a little over an hour later, I was sitting on the plane, praying to myself everything would go smoothly. And I don't think I have ever had a more comfortable flight. The flight attendant for first class would make sure I had plenty of water and wake me up every few hours so I could walk around. But as nice as the flight was, I couldn't be more elated when the pilot said we would begin to prepare for landing.

After using the bathroom, again, I walked around the airport thinking of a plan. So I pulled out my phone and waited for it to turn back on. I then noticed I had quite a few missed calls and voice messages.

"JENNA! Where are you? You are seriously freaking me out! Call me!" Bayleigh yelled as I listened to the first message. After about the fifth message like that I decided to ignore it. I had more important things to deal with.

I tried calling Embry, but he didn't answer. So he left me with no choice but to get into a cab and sit for the two hour hell ride I was going to have to endure.

Bless the cab driver's heart for driving quite fast and before I realized he was pulling into my old house's drive way. I thanked him and gave him a few hundreds.

"Now what do I do?" I asked myself out loud. So I did the only thing that came to mind: I was going to try to find Emily's house. And with that I set off just wandering around, until by some miracle I found myself standing in front of the little gray house.

I was completely soaked and freezing when I walked up to the door. I took a deep breath and raised a shaking hand to the door.

"COMING!" I heard Emily yell through the door. She opened the door and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Oh my GOD!" she yelled as she pulled me into a hug.

"Where is Embry?" I asked once she pulled away.

"I don't know, but Quil is around here somewhere and I'll make him go find him," she said as she dragged me into the living room and pushed me on the couch.

After I felt a blanket being wrapped around me, I started to close my eyes from the sheer exhaustion I was facing. But then I heard a loud crash and my eyes flew open. And standing in front of me was a shirtless Quil.

"Sorry to wake you up, but Embry won't come back unless I have proof that you are really here," he said. Then he abruptly turned around and ran out of the door. Emily walked into the living room with clothes in her hand, shaking her head.

"He was trying to wake you up, but he didn't have to break my door," she said. "You should change out of those wet clothes, or you could get sick."

So I stood up and she helped me change. I did feel much better after I was out of those clothes and lying down with my feet up.

"Where the hell is she!?"

This time I made sure my eyes were completely open and I wasn't dreaming when I heard his voice. Then within the next second I saw him come running into the living room. He froze the moment he saw me. I quickly got off the couch and ran into his arms, where I immediately started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry. I was stupid. This is entirely my fault. Please don't hate me," I said over and over through my sobs. I felt Embry shake his head, but he continued to rub my back and held me closely.

"God I love you Jenna," he whispered into my hair. I pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. I was shocked that I saw tears running down his face also. "I can never hate you. And of course this is not your fault."

He gently lifted me up and he went to lie down on the couch, pulling me on top of him. I winced slightly, and he noticed so he moved so that I had my back against the couch and he just held me as he looked into my eyes.

"You look beyond exhausted. You should sleep," he whispered gently and in respond my eyes closed on their own accord.

"Promise you won't leave," I mumbled.

"I don't plan on letting go of you for some time," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Why don't you hate me?" I asked.

"I swear we will talk later, you really need to sleep," he said hugging me tighter.

And then I couldn't deny it anymore. I need to come to terms with this and accept it.

"Hey Em," I whispered closing my eyes again.

"Yeah Jen," he replied while playing with a strand of my hair.

"We're having twins," I said with a smile before I couldn't hold on to consciousness any longer.

**Author's Note: So tell me what you think!! Any questions, comments, or suggestions are welcome and loved. And thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story so far!**


	15. Information Overload

Chapter 15

"Information Overload"

I was seriously having the best dream of my life. I was in La Push, laying in the arms of the man that I adore, and I was pregnant with his kids. It just seems to perfect to be real. But then I slowly opened my eyes fully preparing myself to be staring at some more damn credits on a TV screen, I saw those chocolate brown eyes that my heart has been dying to see for six months.

"Morning cutie," I whispered as a wide grin spread across his face.

"I love you," he whispered back as he hugged me closer to his body. I managed to look over Embry's shoulder and noticed we were no longer in the living room.

"How did I get into this bed? Whose bed is this?" I asked pulling away slightly.

"Well, as intimate as the couch was, by the third time getting kicked off it, it kind of got old so I carried you to Sam's spare bedroom," he said with a chuckle. I just rolled my eyes.

"And what makes you think I can't kick you out of the bed, too?" I asked.

"Let's see," he paused looking deep in thought. "I don't know, but you can't so don't even try."

I just laughed at him, but instinctively my hand went to my stomach as I felt a slight kick.

"What just happened?" Embry whispered. I grabbed his hand that was against my cheek to rest on my stomach where I knew he would be able to feel the next kick. And when he did I thought his face would split in two because of how wide his smile was.

"I can't believe there are two in there," he stated in awe just staring at my stomach causing me too laugh.

"You're such a dork Embry," I said still smiling.

"Do you know what you're having?" He asked still staring at my belly.

"Well, we're having twins," I said with a smile and I made sure to add emphasis on the we part.

"I got that part genius," his voice full of sarcasm.

"I don't understand what you're asking," I teased.

"You know what I want to know," he said as he looked back into my eyes.

"No I don't," I said with an innocent smile. "Just say, or can you not say that word without blushing?"

"Fine, what sex is it?" He asked with an amused look on his face. But then I saw the slight blush crawl across is cheeks.

"You blushed, oh how I love my immature Embry," I laughed. He just rolled his eyes. "And you should refrain from calling your baby girl and boy 'it', especially since there are two. You probably offended them."

Then I saw a smile spread on his face as he slowly lifted my shirt, revealing my ever expanding baby belly. He then proceeded to lean down and gently place two kisses on my belly.

"I'm sorry babies," he whispered against my skin. And for the first time seen finding out I was pregnant, I could not wait to see this babies, but more how Embry was going to be with them. "I love you so much babies," he continued.

"Embry, you look like the glowing pregnant woman," I said smiling as he moved so he was next to me again.

"Have you thought about names yet?" He asked ignoring my previous comment. I smiled sheepishly.

"What girl hasn't ever thought of what she would name her babies?" I asked.

"Well, I like the name Addisyn," he said simply. I was actually thinking of Faith, but if he liked Addisyn I would be able to handle that.

"Addisyn Faith," he finished. And I looked up into his eyes and I just starting crying as a look of pure fear came over Embry. He hurried to pull me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. You can change it if you hate it. Just please don't cry," he whimpered into my hair. I just laughed because clearly he's never been around a pregnant woman.

"No it's perfect Embry. I think it's perfect," I mumbled into his chest. He pulled me back to look into my eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked as his thumb rubbed across my cheek, drying my tears.

"Because I'm pregnant and I can't control my emotions," I said with a laugh. But Embry still looked concerned. "Aden Embry for our boy," I whispered trying to ease his worry.

"I love it," he replied. He was intensely staring at my lips, which I understood what he wanted. So I smiled and reached up and softly placed my lips on his. I felt his lips pull up into a smile. I pulled away and watched as a heartbreaking smile spread on his face. I felt my own smile start to crumble.

"What did I do now?" He asked desperately as tears formed in my eyes.

"Why do you still love me? I mean, I left you," I reminded him as the tears spilled over.

"It was understandable that you left. You found out you were pregnant by a teenage werewolf that imprinted on you, that's an awful lot to take in all in one night," he said softly.

"Why didn't you ever call me back?" I asked.

"Damn Sam," he muttered making me giggle. He just looked at me like I was crazy. So maybe I was, but I had the perfect excuse.

"Sorry, it just sounded funny," I mumbled back at him. "But what did he do? It's not like he can force you to not see me right?"

"Well he actually can. He's the alpha. Whatever he says goes," he said looking at me with sad eyes. "I tried so flipping hard to talk to you, but then things just got crazy around here and I had my responsibilities to the pack."

He paused and just looked into my eyes. "Like what crazy things?" I encouraged him.

"It's long and kind of hard to follow, but just try," he said. And all I managed was to nod before he starting talking again.

"Ok, so there's this human girl Bella that Jacob's in love with, but she's in love with a vampire. She picked the vamp over Jake, so he ran away. The vamp and Bella just got married, which Jake came back for, and she came back from their honeymoon pregnant. The pack saw the thing that Bella was carry as a threat so we decided to attack. Jake didn't agree so he split from the pack bringing with him Seth and Leah to form his own little pack. Now we didn't have a choice but to stand back and hope nothing bad happened because there was just no way we were going to attack our brothers and sister. At some point I couldn't stand it anymore and I went over to join Jake. Bella had the vamp human thing, Nessie, and Jake imprinted on her. Bella almost died so her vamp bit her. But this other vamp saw Nessie, thought she was an 'immortal child', which is bad, and called the head of the vamps. So as we speak there is an army of vamps coming this way to destroy everything that knows about vampires that shouldn't," he finished. I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open slightly.

"How does all that happen in six months? Are you still in Jake's pack thing? How could he imprint on a vampire human? And aren't you worried about the army that's coming?" I asked in one breath. He just laughed.

"Breathe, there's no way I would ever let anything happen to you or the babies," he promised placing his hand gently on my stomach. "Technically I'm back in Sam's pack because I need to protect La Push. Let's say fate just happens to have a sick sense of humor."

On information overload, I rested my head on his chest. Embry just rubbed soothing circles in my back.

"I'm starving," I realized suddenly. Embry chuckled and went to get off the bed. He lifted me and carried me bridal style to the kitchen, where the smell of pancakes hit me like a brick wall.

"Look who finally got out of bed," Emily said with a smile as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 7 at night, you've been sleeping for about 12 hours," she answered. "And before you ask, I like making pancakes."

I just laughed as I greedily started eating my pancakes. Embry just looked amused, but never took his eyes off me.

"I forgot to tell you," he began as I finished off the pancakes. "Bayleigh should be here in about 10 minutes."

"Wait, do you mean my best friend Bayleigh?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, when you were sleeping, she called and I had to tell her you were safe. She said she would be taking an early flight in the morning so she could pack a few things," he said. And as if he was giving her an introduction, she can pounding through the kitchen and pulled me into a tight hug.

"If I didn't love you so much, I would really hate you right now," she mumbled.

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! I have to say I really like this chapter, it just makes me smile.**

**So this is happening during Breaking Down if you didn't notice. I was too lazy to look up everything that happened so sorry if I missed something. And I'm pretty sure I screwed up the timeline, but I changed it to make it fit my story.**

**Thank you too ****pato picante for the tips and making my story better!!**

**Make sure to review and tell me if you liked it!!**


	16. The Holy Water of La Push

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay but life got in the way. And my computer lost the first try at this chapter (I absoluetly adored that verison), but of course this one will do. Anyways thanks for the reviews and support...**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 16

"The Holy Water of La Push"

So here I stood in Emily's kitchen, with the father of my unborn children and my best friend, who despises small towns, yet has been out here twice for me, not knowing what to say or even think. There was an awkward silence until Emily, bless her soul, spoke up.

"Maybe you should go home Jen. I bet you all need to have a talk or something," she suggested politely.

I just nodded my head.

"Not so fast Jenna, show me to the bathroom please," the tone of her voice left no room for argument, so I led the way without complaint. I pointed toward the door, but she rolled her eyes and dragged me in, locking the door behind her.

"First off, what the hell do they put in the water of La Push? I mean the guys that picked me up were all shirtless and so sexy there just aren't words," she said fanning herself. "No wonder you couldn't control yourself and got knocked up, because I was having a hard enough time not attacking Embry in the kitchen."

"Oh no, Bay, you see this," I pointed to my belly. "Yes, he did this to me, which means he's off limits."

"Relax, preggers, I would never dream of stealing Embry from you, but that Seth guy, damn," she said taking a deep breath. I just laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new pedophile; I repeat we have a new pedophile. Be on the lookout and make sure to lock your children's doors," I said still laughing.

"What are you talking about? Seth has to be around twenty," she said desperately.

I laughed harder. "No, he's like sixteen or something, but he's definitely younger than Embry. So I believe that makes you much creepier than me," I said smugly.

"Oh well, jailbait is always fun to mess around with. Besides I would never be stupid like you and get knocked up," she joked. I just rolled my eyes.

Bay took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "You're not going back to New York, are you?"

"I can't, I mean what would I do without Embry? I tried to shove him away before, but that didn't work out well for either of us. Besides I would never ask him to just up and leave," I said shaking my head. "This is all he's ever known."

"But New York is all you've ever known," she pushed.

"Yes, but I love it here."

"Damn it, what am I going to do without you because I truly believe there is no force out there that can pull you two apart. Which reminds me, I approve," she said with a smile.

"You approve of what?"

"Embry, he's perfect. I mean I've known him for like five minutes and I can already tell you that he was literally dying without you here. He has it bad for you. Not that I'm complaining because I am really happy for you Jen," she said pulling me into a hug. I felt the tears well up, so I pushed her away. She looked at me and laughed.

"God I love you're crazy emotions," she said happily.

"I hate them. And poor Embry doesn't know what to do with himself when I just start crying," I said laughing as I remembered how frantic he was.

"I can't wait until you yell at him for absolutely nothing and see what he does."

"Ok, so as much as I love the heart-to-heart we are having, I'm sick of being in the bathroom," I stated as I unlocked the door and led her back to the kitchen.

Bayleigh gave Embry a pointed look that clearly said _go wait outside_. She smiled smugly as he put his head down and walked out saying nothing.

"Jeez Bay, you've know him for five minutes and you already have him whipped," I said rolling my eyes.

"I work fast." She paused as she looked over at Emily. Of course Bay isn't a rude person so she didn't bluntly stare at her wounds. She held out her hand, which Emily took hold of. "I'm Bayleigh, if you didn't figure out," she joked.

"I'm Emily, and don't worry I'm not that stupid," she said with an easy laugh. I felt my eyes well up again.

"You guys are going to be great friends," I said as happy tears ran down my face.

They just laughed. Bay grabbed my hand. "Let's go hormone lady, before you have a breakdown."

She pulled me outside and helped me into Embry's truck. "So he's officially perfect. I didn't even have to tell him to come sit in the car, he just did. Why do you have all the luck?" She whispered.

I sat in the middle and just rolled my eyes. I looked over at Embry and the corner of his mouth was twitching as if he was trying not to laugh.

"What's funny?" I asked him. He just shook his head and mumbled later.

The rest of the ride was silent as I let Bayleigh take in the beauty that is La Push. But finally Embry was parking in front of the house.

"Oh my, this house is awesome!" She yelled as she got into the car. I cringed slightly into Embry's side from the noise. He chuckled and held me close for a second. He helped me out of the car when I noticed Bay was trying to open the door.

"Um, Bay, keys would help," I shouted as I got the keys out of my purse. I tossed them over to her and well I could never throw anything very far, so I shouldn't have been surprised when I heard the splash of a puddle they fell into.

"Nice," Embry whispered into my ear as he walked around me to go get the keys. But I playfully smacked his arm as he passed me.

Once we were finally in the house, Bayleigh took the liberty of giving herself a tour. I turned around and walked into Embry's waiting arms. He held me close and I took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of being close to him again, his warmth, his presence, everything.

"I missed you so much Jen," he mumbled as he pulled up my chin. And slowly, awfully slow, he leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss.

"I have some great ideas for the nursery-"Bay stopped mid-sentence when she more than likely walked back into the front room. "Yeah, see that's how you got into this situation of needing a nursery in the first place. So maybe you should quit while you're ahead."

"But you see, Bayleigh, before we did a little more than kissing," Embry stated proudly.

"That's so not the discussion I want to have right now. Can I have your keys?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't have car."

"Speaking of which, what about my stuff?" I questioned.

"All taken care of, because I called your mom and told her that you were going back to La Push," Bay said sheepishly.

"Excuse me, you told my mom?"

"Yes, but don't worry she wasn't mad at you. She was more upset that you didn't call her yourself, but she's ecstatic that your kids will be with their Daddy," she said with a small smile.

I beamed up to Embry and he had the same expression. _Daddy and Mommy_, wow my life has change so much.

"Anyways, I'm going to Seattle and that's a long walk," she said holding her hand out expectantly.

But then the light bulb went off in my head. I can't let my best friend go out into the mythical world, where vampires may or may not be plotting a war, not knowing. What kind of best friend am I?

I pulled on Embry's arm, dragging him into the kitchen.

"Don't move!" I yelled to Bayleigh over my shoulder.

"Fix this!" I whispered hysterically when I was in the kitchen.

"Fix what?"

"She can't go out in this world alone. With…vampires and all," I said the last part even softer.

Then realization dawn on his face, "I'll be right back." And with that he ran out the back down, taking off his shirt in the process.

I stared wide eyed at the door, praying Embry would come back soon. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding when he appeared back through the door.

"Consider it fixed. Seth is going to follow her and happen to run into her at whatever store she goes to," he said seized my hand walking toward the front door.

"Well she's going to be happy. She thinks the water here has something holy in it to make you all so sexy," I said laughing. When Bayleigh saw as walking back into the room she raised an eye brow. Embry handed over the keys without a word.

"Ok, so I'll be back later," she said opening the door.

"I expect only the best for these kids," I said as she shut the door.

"Let's go lay down," Embry said walking toward the living room. He pulled me down so I was sitting next to him, but he quickly repositioned us so his back was against the arm rest and I was leaning on his chest.

"So did Seth, um, you know…imprint, um on Bay?" I asked laughing internally at myself for not being able to say words like vampire and imprint out loud.

"He wishes he did, but no he did," he said pausing before he continued. "He just thinks she's incredibly good looking. And you can say werewolf and vampire, they aren't forbidden. Okay maybe vampire is, but you know what I mean."

"Where did you go when you left the kitchen?"

"Well, we were in wolf form we can here each other's thoughts. And Seth was there and was glad to look after Bayleigh."

He then gently placed his hands on my baby belly, and I smiled as I put my much smaller hands on top of his.

"I still love you, Embry," I whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"Good, because nothing will change the way I feel about you. I always have and always will love you," he said pulling me into his lap so I could cuddle closer to his chest.

And after so many months of hell, I was finally at peace and beyond happy to be in Embry's arms.

**So I have a funny story, or I think it's funny. So I tell my friend that she can continue reading my stories (she likes to wait so that she can read it more like a book), and I told her this one was rather hard to write. She asked why, so I answered honestly. I said, well I've never been pregnant so it's hard to write about a pregnant woman. Her jaw dropped and she was shocked. Then I realized she hadn't gotten to that part of the story. Her face was priceless. Then I was like "Oh you didn't know, sorry. My bad," I laughed so hard. So now everytime I think of this story, I think of how I ruined it for her...Anyways please review and leave me your comments**


	17. I Never Did Leave You

Chapter 17

"I Never Did Leave You"

"Embry, can you go to the store?" I asked him as I lounged on the couch. These past few weeks have been with Embry back in my life. I don't know why I was so stupid and left, but I just blame it on my hormones; it works every time.

"What else could you possibly want?" Bayleigh questioned as she sat down in the recliner next to me. I just rolled my eyes. "Don't give me that look. You have made him go to the store three times today alone."

"Oh, but I'm happy to go," Embry stated as he walked into the living room. He smiled at me and sat down pulling my feet into his lap.

"Jeez Embry," Bayleigh complained sighing loudly.

"What do you want me to get this time?" Embry asked.

"Um, I want strawberry ice-cream, but the good kind with real strawberries. Oh, wait, um I really want pickles. No, I want pretzels with ranch," I said smiling.

"So let me make sure I get this right. You want pickles and ranch, pretzel with real strawberries, and ice-cream?"

"No, that's disgusting. I just want the strawberry ice-cream with real strawberries," I finally decided.

Bayleigh just started laughing, and Embry looked completely lost. Without saying a word, Embry got up and walked out the door.

"Have I told you how perfect he is?" Bailey joked once we heard the door shut.

"Not today, you haven't," I said with a smile.

"So you have you two discussed names, because I would like to personalize the nursery more, I need names," she demanded.

"Calm down, Addisyn Faith and Aden Embry," I whispered suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. I put my hands around my belly, cradling it to me.

"Aw, that's precious," she said walking over to me and putting her hands over mine. "I never picture either one of us having any kids, but it suits you. And I just get this feeling that Embry is going to be the best Daddy."

My heart swelled as I looked at my best friend. "I'm so nervous, Bay. What if I do something stupid, like drop one of them on their head? Or forget to feed them?"

"Look who needs to calm down now. Seriously Jen, I may have just as much experience with kids as you do, but I know you would never do anything like that. Your kids won't let you forget to feed them, and I'm sure plenty of people have dropped their kids before."

"That doesn't really help me, Bay," I said throwing my arms over my head.

"Oh come on, do you honestly think you are going to do something like that? No, you don't, so stop second guessing yourself. It's a little late for that," she stated pulling my arms away from my face. "Now I know what will cheer you up."

And with that she walked out of the room, only to reappear a few seconds later with her laptop. This could only mean one thing: shopping.

"Bay, seriously, what else can you possibly buy? These kids won't need anything for many years to come. You name it, they have it already, like clothes, toys, hell you even ordered food."

"Well it's better to be prepared."

"I hope you get pregnant soon because you will be the perfect mom. I just wish I was as organized as you," I laughed.

"Yeah, I have to find a man first. One that can support me, so I can shop all the time. Yes, I know this is shallow, but I just can't seem to find it in me to care," she replied happily.

Before we could continue our discussion, the front door slammed open, and a frantic Embry came running through followed by Quil and Jared.

"What's going on?" Bayleigh asked, because I couldn't find my voice.

"Bayleigh, can you just get in the car?" Embry asked clearly trying to stay calm. "I'll explain later."

Bay just nodded her head, as Jared led her outside.

"Embry, what happened?" I questioned once I found my voice.

"It's time, and you have to go to Emily's along with the other imprints," he said helping me off the couch.

"Why Emily's?"

"Because someone can watch you all there," he replied guiding me outside. "Do you mind if we take your car, not everyone will fit in the truck?"

I just nodded my head, not trusting myself to talk, in fear that I would break down and cry. This can't be happening now. I kept praying he was lying about the impending vampire war.

Embry helped me into the car, but before he closed the door he gently kissed my forehead. He quickly ran around to the driver side. Before I realized what was happening, we were already off to Emily's.

The ride there was quiet. I could feel the tension around me. Bayleigh kept stealing glances my way, and I understood what she was trying to ask with unspoken words. But now wasn't the time to be explaining anything. At least the car ride gave me some time to think of something to say to her.

Embry parked the car, and rushed over to help me out. I could hear Jared telling Bayleigh just go inside and someone will explain what's going on, but nothing really matter but looking into Embry's eyes, and knowing that I had to do whatever it took to make him stay with me.

"Embry, please don't go," I begged him as tears started to spill over.

"Jenna, I have to. If there was any way I could stay behind I would," he whispered pulling me into his arms.

"But why can't you be the one to stay behind to watch after us?" I asked not caring if I sounded whining or selfish, because that's exactly what I was. All I know it that I need Embry with me.

"Because I'm older, and I have to be there," he answered kissing the top of my head.

"Embry, I need you. I already lost you once, and I won't lose you in a much more permanent way. You can't leave me," I sobbed. Embry just held tighter for a second before pulling back to look at me. He gently cradled my face in his hands. I could feel the love pouring out of him. He looked so much older then, like in the past almost year that I have known him, he's doubled his age.

"Hey, nothing is going to happen to me. I have too much to live for. And there is no way in hell I am going to leave you by yourself. You mean way too much to me. I will be back in a few hours, you won't even have time to miss me," he said with a slight smile. He wiped away the tears with his thumb. "All this stress isn't good for you or the babies."

All I could do was nod my head, and relax into his hands. "I love you Em, and please don't do anything stupid," I mumbled.

"I love you," he whispered kissing my lips. Then he dropped to his knees and placed two gently kisses on my baby belly. "And I love both of you."

I couldn't help but smile as he stood back up. "I would never dream of doing anything stupid. Please go rest."

I just nodded. He kissed me once more before running off to the woods.

I slowly turned around and walked back to the house, dragging my feet. I walked through the door and headed straight to the kitchen where I knew Emily would be.

"What do you me they protect La Push?" I heard Bay asking.

"There was a threat about some violence so they had to take care of it," Emily responded. I rounded the corner and noticed Kim, Emily, and Bayleigh were sitting at the table. They all looked up as I walked in.

"Hey, Jenna," Kim said with a smile. I just nodded not really wanting to talk. "We all miss you at school. The substitute is horrible. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

I cracked a smile trying to be nice. It wasn't Kim's fault that Embry was off fighting vampires or something.

"Speaking of school, are you going to teach again Jenna?" Bay asked.

I took a deep breath before answering. "I want to, I mean, teaching is my life, but this school year is almost over and I am expecting soon."

"Yeah, and I know you have always wanted to be a stay at home mom, just like your mom," Bay said with a smile.

"I'm feeling really tired, so I'm just going to go lay down," I said getting up. But I as I was getting up I felt this intense pain shoot up through my spine. I felt like I was going to throw up. It felt like the worst cramps ever, and I couldn't even stand up straight.

"Jenna, are you okay?" Bay asked as she tried to help me stand up.

"Ow," was the only thing that would come out of my mouth.

"Oh my, please tell me you aren't going to into labor, because this is too soon," Bay said frantically. "Emily, can you help Jen so I can call her doctor?"

Without a word Emily was helping me walk over to the couch. She helped me lay down just as the pain was starting to die down.

"Jen, you need to calm down. I know you're worried about Embry and everyone, but they will be just fine. All this stress isn't good for you or the babies. Just take deep breaths," Emily stated calmly.

"Okay, so the doctor said that we should time the contractions and if they are being closer together then we need to take you to the hospital. But she said more likely than not it's Braxton Hicks and you just need to relax and calm down," Bay said in one breath.

Everyone just keeps telling me to calm down, but honestly that's a lot easier said than done. Why was Emily so calm about this? I know Sam means just as much to her as Embry means to me. Same goes with Jared and Kim. All the thoughts going through my mind are images of someone coming back to tell me that Embry didn't make it or them bringing his lifeless body back.

But all these thoughts did was bring on the pain from yet another contraction. I tried to focus on my breathing, but that became increasingly more difficult as I began to hyperventilate.

"Breathe Jenna, nice deep breaths," Bay was chanting next to me. So I tried my hardest to do just that. I had to protect my babies, and that means that I needed to calm down.

After a few minutes, my breathing was back to normal and Bay let out a deep sign.

"Please never do that to me again," she mumbled as she went to sit down across from me.

"Maybe you should try to take a nap," Emily suggested smiling. I just nodded my head, and willed my eyes to close.

But, dreaming was worse than being awake. Flashes of Embry mangled and bleeding continued to show up, making a peace rest impossible. I felt myself tossing and kicking trying to make these images disappear.

"Jenna!" I heard Embry's voice yell and my eyes snapped open as the tears poured down my face. Embry didn't hesitate to pull me into his arms. He just held me whispering in my ear how much he loves me and that everything was going to be okay. Finally, I was able to control myself.

"Jenna, I told you I would be fine. And look I was only gone for five hours. By the way, you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow now thanks to your high stress level," he said kissing my forehead.

"Embry, never leave again," I mumbled into his chest. He hugged me tighter and rested his head on top of mine.

"I never did leave you," he whispered.

"Hey, Embry?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled still holding on rather tightly to me.

"I really want that strawberry ice-cream now," I stated as he just laughed.

**Author's Note: So I know that it has been ages since I have updated, but now that school is over and dance is almost over, my life is calming down a lot. So I am going to be updating twice a week.**

**Make sure to review and maybe I will get another chapter out by Saturday. Yes I am now begging for reviews because I love them so much!**


	18. Bed Rest

**Author's Note: So I am really happy that you haven't gotten to bored with the story yet, because sadly it's close to the end. I haven't mapped it out exactly, but I know its almost done. Also I was thinking about writing it from Embry's Point Of View, but I would like to know if you would read it.**

**Anyways as put it "Updates are sweeter than the babies our favorite characters have conceived :D" which made me laugh, so here's your update!  
**

Chapter 18

"Bed Rest"

"Bed rest, can you believe that damn prick put me on bed rest!" I yelled as Embry helped me to the couch. He just laughed at me. "You really shouldn't laugh at the pregnant lady. All it does is get you into trouble."

"I'm sorry, Jenna, but really did you expect anything else?" He questioned kissing my forehead.

"But I'm only 27 weeks," I whined as he lifted my feet up to place them in his lap. His glorious hands began working their magic, rubbing soothing circles on the bottom of my always aching feet.

"But you're 27 weeks pregnant with twins and under too much stress, all your fault," he said smirking slightly.

"I beg to differ. If I remember correctly, it takes two to do the horizontal tango," I stated smugly. He rolled his eyes and focused on my feet. "Um, Embry, is all good in the mythical world?"

He stopped rubbing my feet and looked me in the eyes. "Actually, it's never been better. Nessie really brought everything together," he paused as a smile spread across his face. "I love you, Jenna."

"I love you too," I said grinning back. "But I would love you even more if you would continue," I said pointing to my feet. Not needing to be told twice, he immediately started up again.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the quiet, but the peaceful quiet didn't last very long, because the doorbell rang. Embry started getting off the couch.

"No, I got it. It's probably the baby stuff," Bayleigh said as she ran to get the door. "Yes you came to right place, just follow me and I tell you were to put it," I heard her say more than likely to the delivery man.

My interest got the better of me as I tried to get up to look at what she bought, but Embry stopped me from moving giving me a pointed look.

"Don't even try," he mumbled as he followed Bayleigh towards the nursery.

They both came back not too long after, Bayleigh smiling widely while Embry kept shaking his head.

"Can I at least see what you bought?" I almost begged.

"Oh no, you can't see anything until it's all done. Speaking of which, Embry can you take her away for the day and possibly the night?" She asked pouting.

"Bayleigh, she is on bed rest. I can't take her anywhere. I already told you this."

"I know that, take her somewhere that she can sit the whole time, like the movies."

"She still has to move to get there."

"She has to move to use the bathroom."

"That's completely different."

"Fine, take her to Emily's. All you have to do is get her to the car and inside the house."

"No, she will stay here and rest like she needs to."

"But going to Emily's is still rest. Okay, she's never met your mom, now's the perfect time."

"I haven't talk to my mom in months; I can't bring my pregnant girlfriend who just happens to my teacher over there."

"No time like the present."

I was finally getting sick of their arguing. They were talking like I wasn't even there.

"Excuse me, but will one of you tell me what's going on?" I interrupted them, trying to find why I had to leave in the first place.

"Well, I need to paint the nursery and you can't be around paint fumes, so I need you to leave," Bayleigh said smiling.

"I think I should meet your mom," I mumbled, but of course Embry heard me.

"What?" Embry asked in disbelief.

"I think I should meet your mom," I said more confidently.

"I heard that, but why?"

"Because she's going to be a grandmother, and speaking of grandmas, I need to call my mom," I said. I looked up at Embry as he just stared at me with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

"Perfect, it's settled. Your both are going, but before you leave, Embry, can you call one or two of your very strong friends to help me, preferably Seth?" She asked still smiling.

"Oh and why would you want Seth to help you?" I teased her. She knew what I was doing and just glared at me.

"He's just a nice-" she paused, trying to find the best word to describe him.

"Kid?" I suggested laughing.

"Shut up," she mumbled before walking down the hallway. Embry just rolled his eyes and got out his phone. He didn't call anybody so I assumed he was just texting.

"I mean it, you two are not coming home till I call you!" Bay shouted from what I think was the nursery.

"Seth and Quil are on their way!" Embry shouted back to her. He took a deep breath before walking back over to the couch. "Are you sure you want to meet my mom? Because we can just go to Emily's, not like she will care."

"I really think I should meet your mom," I said smiling widely.

He reached down to help me off the couch. "And when we get there, I will lead you straight to the living room where you will sit down and put your feet up."

"Yes, sir," I said chuckling.

The ride there was silent, expect for the occasion sigh coming from Embry. I gently grabbed his hand and smiled at him to let him know this is really what I wanted to do.

"Okay, new plan. I'm going to go tell my mom we're here, she'll come and meet you in the car, then you will begin that whole resting thing," he said as he parked on the street next to a small house. It was a light blue color and just made you feel like home. It had a tranquil aura to it, making me feel calm.

"That is stupid, I will not meet your mom in the car," I said as I started to unbuckle the seat belt.

"Wait, Jenna, really on a more serious note, my mom doesn't know about me," he said grabbing my hand so I couldn't undo the seat belt. I looked up at him. "She doesn't know about the mythical world, as you put it."

"Is that why she kicked you out?"

"Yes," he sounded defeated. "It's really torn her apart because she thinks that I'm only being rebellious because I never had a father figure."

I squeezed his hand and he smirked a little.

"Well, let's make her think you're even more rebellious," I said cheerfully. He took a deep breath and let go of my hand. He rushed around the car to help me, never letting go as we walked up the pathway. He took one more deep breath as he knocked on the door.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's a little strange that you just knocked on the door at your own house?" I pondered out loud.

He laughed and threw the door open. "Mom? It's Embry; I have someone I want you to meet!" He yelled as he led the way to what I assumed was the living room.

"Be right there!" I heard her yell back. He continued to lead me to the couch.

"Feet up," he commanded playfully. I chuckled, but did as I was told.

"Okay, so who am I meeting?" She questioned as she walked into the living room. The woman in front of me was without a doubt Embry's mom. They shared the same chocolate colored eyes and skin tone. Their smiles were almost identical.

"I would get up to shake your hand, but I doubt Embry will let me get up," I said trying to ease the tension that came across the room. Embry's mom continued to stare at me, more my stomach.

"Embry, do you have something you would like to tell me?" She asked finally looking up to her son.

"Well, this is Jenna, she's my girlfriend, and she is pregnant with my children," he said proudly.

"Wait your Jenna as in Jenna Rutledge the English teacher?" She questioned. I cringed because of course she would know of me. "You do know that Embry is only seventeen, which makes you carrying his children illegal."

"But mom, seventeen is the age of consent, and well I was perfectly fine with what happened," he said.

"Look, I know that what happened was wrong on many levels, but I don't regret it, and I really hope you don't either. Because whether you like it or not I am pregnant and Embry is the father," I said trying to stay calm. "And I thought since Embry is your son you would like to know that you're going to be a Grandma, and there isn't anything you can do about it."

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but this is a lot to take in. I hope you understand that."

Embry pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. I saw the tears well up in her eyes. Why did I suggest this again?

"Let's try this again, hi I'm Nancy," she said putting her hand out for me to shake in greeting.

"Jenna," I mumbled.

"Now, let's to the traditional first meeting of the Mom, and let me go get Embry's baby pictures and some time to think of embarrassing stories," she smiled walking through a hallway.

Embry let out a breath and sat in front of the couch, grabbing my hand.

"I think that went okay," I said frowning slightly.

"Yeah, better than I thought," Embry mumbled.

And so the rest of the day was filled with Embry's childhood. Nancy really was a nice person, and I understood her attitude at the beginning. It can't be easy to find out your seventeen year old son is going to be a father.

Bay finally called close to 11. But Nancy insisted it was fine we stayed so long. Embry told her what was happening at my house, and she even offered that I spend the night, which I politely declined.

"Now, basic mommy-to-be questions, like how far along are you, what are you having, names, and anything else you can think of," she said as Embry was helping me off the couch. This was the first time we were talking about it after the eventful morning.

"I'm 27 weeks, just about 28. I'm having-"

"_We're_having twins, a boy and a girl," Embry interrupted as he starting walking out of the house, lightly pulling me along.

"Addisyn Faith and Aden Embry," I mumbled unable to contain the smile it brought to my face to just say their names.

"Beautiful, and thank you for telling me," Nancy said as she pulled me into a hug on the porch. "I can see how happy you make my Embry and although it might be wrong that you are together, as a mother I couldn't be happier."

"Thank you," I said hugging her back,

"And Embry, you better take care of her, and call me soon," she said hugging her son as well.

"Of course mom. I love you," he replied kissing her cheek.

"I love you too," she said happily.

With one last goodbye, Embry drove off. I dozed off on the ride home, and before I completely fell asleep, I felt Embry lift me effortlessly and gently put me on the bed. He pulled me close to him, and I smiled and cuddled closer to his chest, not caring if I was already sweating from his insanely high body temperature.

**Reviews are welcomed and loved!**


	19. I Change My Mind

Chapter 19

"I Change My Mind"

"Okay, close your eyes, and I swear to god if you peek," Bayleigh threatened as she guided me with her hand covering my eyes through the hallway. Today was the day I was finally going to see my babies' nursery.

The past month had been beyond anything I could have hoped for. Bayleigh spent all her time making sure the nursery was perfect. Embry sat around with me just lounging or getting me whatever I could want. Embry's mother, Nancy, came over quite often. She told me all the horror stories of when she had Embry, effectively scary me so much I tended to cross my legs, even though I knew that would be no help. I also talked to my parents frequently, and they promised once I had the babies they would be sure to pay a visit.

The downside to my almost perfect life: I was still on bed rest. My doctor didn't want to take any unnecessary risks.

"It's too bad Embry isn't here," I said trying not to sound too depressed. Embry had official "werewolf duty", his words not mine, to tend to.

"Oh silly, you were the only one not allowed to see it. He helped put a lot of it together," Bay confessed still leading me down the hallway.

"I think I should have been the one to see it first since I am the one who will be in all the pain to have these babies," I mumbled back. I will admit that I was jealous that I was the last to see the nursery.

"Oh, whatever," she said as she pushed me on. "Okay, are you ready? I mean, really ready, because I can wait longer to show you if-"

"Shut up, Bay," I complained as I cut her off. I heard the door open and very slowly, Bay removed her hands.

The room was nothing like I imagined anything could look. It was yellow and on the alternating sides, painted with white strips around. There was a wooden rocking chair in front of the small window. The cribs were along the wall with the horizontal strips. They were simple, but beautiful, painted white.

I walked over to the cribs. Looking at the wall, I noticed the wooden hanging letters spelling out each name above their respective cribs. Aden Embry was in a navy blue, while Addisyn Faith was in a light pink. In their cribs each had a plush wolf, which made me chuckle. And hanging over the edge of them were blankets embroidered with wolves and both personalized with their names.

"Seth and Embry insisted on the wolves. I don't get it, but I couldn't say no," Bay explained as she walked over to me.

I quickly pulled her into a hug, finally feeling the tears spill over. "Thank you so much, Bay. It's perfect," I whispered.

"I love you even though you're a sister from another father," she said as she pulled back.

"What?"

"Well, it just wouldn't make sense to say brother from another mother," she stated as though it was obvious.

"Oh, Bayleigh," I sighed. I walked over to the rocking chair trailing my fingers around it. It just didn't feel real.

"I was thinking that I would redecorate the whole house. We both know this nursery is awesome," she said smiling. I just nodded my head and sat down on the rocking chair. I cradled my belly as I stared into the forest that is my backyard.

"I'll be in the living room," she was obviously trying to give me time to myself.

As I was just sitting there as I started to feel pressure, like a cramp, but I just ignored it. My doctor told me that the babies were just moving around when I asked her about that in my last appointment. But the longer I was sitting there the pain was just getting worse. I tried to stay calm and take deep breaths. I was almost positive I was really going into labor. My doctor had said that she expected me to not make it to my due date, and that as long as I made it to week 35, everything should turn out okay. Thankfully, this is the start of my 35th week.

"Bay, um could you come here!" I yelled as I felt another contraction coming. I heard her running down the hallway.

"Are you okay?" She questioned as she walked over to where I was still sitting on the rocking chair.

"I think I'm going into labor," I said after I took a deep breath. Bayleigh's eyes held a frantic look while the rest of her body was trying to stay calm.

"Okay, I'll go get your bag, you call Embry, and then we will head to the hospital," she planned running out of the room. I got my phone and called Emily, because of course Embry wouldn't answer his phone as a wolf.

"Hello," but this was a deep voice, who I think belongs to Sam.

"I'm going into labor. Where is Embry?" I asked quickly not really caring who I was talking to as long as they could get a hold of Embry.

"Jenna?"

"What other pregnant woman do you know that would be looking for Embry?" I snapped at him. What kind of stupid question was that?

"Sorry, let me go find out where they are, then I'll call you back," he mumbled before hanging up. Bayleigh came running back into the room and helped me to the car.

The hospital I chose to go to was in Forks, because I couldn't go to the one in La Push, so there was about a 30 minute drive before we would get there. Bayleigh called my doctor, who confirmed we needed to head to the hospital.

My phone start ringing and I hurried to answer it.

"Jenna, they're in Seattle," I heard Sam say as soon as I answered the phone.

"What the hell do you mean they are in Seattle?" I yelled into the phone. I quickly took a deep breath to calm down. "Seattle is five hours away. What am I going to do if he doesn't make it?"

"He'll make it, Jenna. He's running as fast as he can," Sam tried to reassure me but it wasn't working.

"Jenna, he wouldn't miss this, please calm down," Emily said, meaning she took the phone from Sam. By this point I had tears streaming down my face and my breathing was coming in short gasps. "Please, Jenna, take deep breaths. Everything will be fine."

"He can't miss this," I sobbed into the phone. Bayleigh grabbed my hand and gave me a gentle squeeze.

"He won't, Jenna. Now relax and I'll call everyone I can think off," Emily said sadly. "I'll be there shortly."

After a quick bye, we hung up. Bayleigh gave my hand one more squeeze before letting go. I focus on breathing, because honestly I didn't want to have these kids in the car.

Exactly twenty-seven minutes later, Bayleigh was parking and running around the car to help me get out. By then my contractions were coming in 10 minute intervals. After everything was filled out, I was being pushed in a wheelchair to the delivery room I had visited a week before.

I was settled in when the door flew open and Nancy came running in.

"Jenna, how are you?" She asked before giving an odd look. "Stupid question, of course you're in pain."

I chuckled as she walked closer to the bed to grab my hand.

"Now, where on Earth is my son?"

"I have no clue, but I do know that he is on his way. I just wish he would hurry up and get here. He can't miss this," I declared again, feeling the moisture build in my eyes. Nancy didn't say anything; she just held my hand and gave me a sad smile.

Emily, Sam, and Seth were the next to arrive, much to Bayleigh's happiness. I watched them as Seth hugged her and she blushed. I smiled; I could see why she would like him. He was such a sweet kid. But really that's all he was; a kid. But who was I to talk?

Bayleigh looked into Seth's eyes as he talked to her. She laughed and my heart soared by how happy she looked. Life really just can't be fair can it?

Four long and very painful hours later, the doctor came in to say it was time to start pushing. She said if we didn't do this now then things could go wrong, like ending in a C-section, something I wanted to avoid.

"NO! We have to wait! Embry isn't here!" I screamed as the tears were pulling down my face. Nancy tried to calm me down, but nothing was going to work. He had to be here. Everyone walked out of the room, just making me cry harder.

"I can't do this without him," I cried closing my eyes and letting go of Nancy's hand. But then I felt a very warm hand grab mine. My eyes flew open and a hysterical looking Embry was trying to calm his breathing.

"You are in so much trouble," I proclaimed as he started wiping the tears from my face. He cracked a smile, but chose not to say anything.

As the pain increased I grabbed Embry's hand tightly, trying to say to myself that the pain would be worth it in the end.

"I can't do this. I change my mind. I take it all back," I announced almost sounding frenzied.

"Jenna, you can do this. And I think it's a little late to take it back," Embry said softly kissing my forehead.

"I don't care, I want off this ride," I stated. Embry kissed me gently on the lips.

"Jenna, you can do this. I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too," I mumbled.

"Okay, are you guys ready to be parents?" The doctor asked excitedly.

Oh, no, what have I got myself into?

**I'm evil, I know. But the babies are finally here!!! (Or almost here)  
Okay so I know that I didn't reply to anyone's reviews, but I figured you would rather I work on a chapter than reply. I promise to reply to these ones!! Thank you if you did review, it means a lot to me.**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. This story is almost done, sadly. But I have a question for everyone. Would you rather have...**

**1. This story in Embry's POV (which I have already started)  
2. A sequel in Jenna's POV  
3. A sequel in Embry's POV  
4. Both number 1 and 2  
5. Both number 1 and 3  
6. Finish with an Epilogue and be done with this story**

**It's up to you all. Just review or PM me please. I would really like to know what you guys would like.**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for the long author's note! :)**


End file.
